Start Fresh
by TheTeachingGoat
Summary: Summary: It's been years since Vlad's disappearance, after the whole disasteroid incidence the world was left with the identity of a new hero, Danny Phantom. Vlad manages to return to earth after 5 years of floating through space only to be captured by Jack and Maddie. It's only a matter of time before Danny finds out, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's been years since Vlad's disappearance, after the whole disasteroid incidence the world was left with the identity of a new hero, Danny Phantom. Vlad manages to return to earth after 5 years of floating through space only to be captured by Jack and Maddie. It's only a matter of time before Danny finds out, what will happen?

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note**: _I promise I will try my best to complete this. .uvu. -Bows-_

Vlad clutches his knees to his chest shivering, he was used to the cold but his body can't help but react to the frost. If anything his time in space has helped him lament on his life decisions. Vlad never though he'd be getting to return to earth ever, the blue planet slowly got larger as he was pulled into the gravitational pull. Vlad didn't feel ready, but he wasn't sure how much longer his body could take.

"_Seriously Dude, therapy_." Daniels voice echoed through his skull, he clutched his head tugging at his long ragged locks.

The voices were getting stronger, as he approached the earth. What was he thinking exposing himself like that, all of his pride on the line? How could he have overlooked something as simple as the composition of the meteor?

"_You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend would you?"_ Vlad bargained. _"An old friend no, you? Yes."_

"_You're not welcome here Vlad." _He flinched as Maddie's voice ran through his head, Maddie his love. He couldn't bear facing her again; just the thought of returning to those who hated him churned his stomach.

"I should have just died up here." He croaks out to himself, holding his shoulders.

Vlad choked out a dry sob as he entered the thermosphere, his raged cape flapping loudly behind him as he fell.

The landing wasn't very pleasant, charred and tattered the once great Vlad Masters Plasmius was but a heap of broken man lying in the dirt. He was far too weak to transform back into his human half and the hunger he once felt was but another problem to add to the list. Vlad wasn't aware of where he was, nor did her care, he only thanked the gods that his trial in space was over.

Now he had to create a new life, and identity to continue living, I mean it's not like he can just reclaim his fortune and life after trying to take over the world. Slowly dragging his palms over the ground he was laying in he tries to access where he might have landed. The scent of dirt overwhelmed his nose, and the tiny pebbles etched into his chest stung. Luckily it wasn't in water, but he was pretty sure he caused quite a ruckus and broke something.

His throbbing head heard sirens and the clattering of footsteps, but his body was too heavy to move. The solid ground felt very comfortable compared to sleeping in zero gravity. Vlad couldn't fight it as his eyes slowly lulled, the last thing he saw was figures approaching him with devices. A heavy cold metal was braced around his neck and wrists.

Everything went black.

"Get the prisoner something to eat." Someone instructs.

"Eat? Obviously he doesn't need anything at the moment; we need to get information out of him before tending to his injuries. Food will be his incentive to tell us everything."

A familiar voice stirs Vlad awake more.

"I think he's waking up!"

"Really? Good, I'm pretty sure he'll recognize us. You are dismissed."

"Yes Mam." The sound of a mechanical door forces Vlad awake, shadows dance over his eyes and a hand tugs at Vlad's chin forcing him to look up.

"Vladdie my main man! How ya been!" Jack beams.

"Jack, don't get friendly with him! You remember what he tried to do to the planet right?" She turns her head to her husband squinting.

"Oh Mads of course I do, I guess it's just an automatic reaction. I mean it's been like 5 years right?"

Maddie sighs putting her hand on her head. "Anyway, Vlad." She stresses out his name crossing her arms.

Vlad's eyes dilate from the bright light surrounding him; he turns his head scanning the room. He was strapped against the wall with glass surrounding him in a tiny white room. Vlad felt very sore and vulnerable as the cold straps dug into his flesh. He noticed he wasn't transformed anymore and fatigue hit him harder as a splitting headache pounded his head. His heart rate increased as his eyes darted to some medical equipment next to Maddie. Trying to keep his cool he licks his chapped lips pulling off his usual condescending look.

"Ah Maddie, enjoying your failed marriage with this idiot still? If you wanted me all tied up as a gift all you had to do was ask you know."

"Hey! Don't you talk to my wife that way ghost!" Jack yelled.

"Oh please don't give me this ghost crap, you turn your only son and I into a ghost and use that term to demean us. Not only have you failed as scientist but you failed as friends and parents!" Vlad's tone getting louder, his voice cracks and he coughs violently in need of water. His head tilts lazily to the side, as he sighs.

"So now what? You two have come for some sort of secrets from me? You capture me at my weakest, and can't even catch a ghost let alone one who has been living under your roof for a good 2 years." He looks down on the two who were silent.

"Vlad, be lucky we didn't throw you into a thermos for the rest of your miserable life. You should have stayed in space, but now that you're here-"

"Your insults won't get to us ghost!" Jack outbursts again, Maddie turns to grab something from the table of medical supplies.

"Besides, we know Danny is a ghost! He's been fighting for the greater good, after you tried to take over the world we found out about our Danny. And the world has never been better with my boy keeping it safe from jerks like you! " Jack pokes his large finger into Vlad's bare chest.

"Proving my point of your stupidity Jack." Vlad rolls his eyes.

"HEY! I never went around being rude and mean to everyone like you! After all of those years, you couldn't have been happy for Maddie and me, our family! Did our friendship mean nothing to you Vlad?!" Jacks voice now getting louder.

"You imbecile! Our friendship was over the moment you two abandoned me in that hospital as I suffered! I was always third wheel in your lives, and you two had the gall to assume that we were still friends!? "

"But Vlad, the doctors told us you might have been contagious, after the accident we had to take precautions you know." Maddie reasoned poking a needle into small vial.

"PLEASE! You two never cared about me; I should have just killed you both while I had the chance!" He hissed trying to transform, his eyes beamed a bright red. A strong pang of hunger hit him and his stomach growled loudly.

"Ah there it is, your human body is functioning again, I'm surprised you don't look as starved as I predicted. After all you were in space for about 5 years, that ghost ability of yours is amazing." Maddie compliments flatly as she stabs a needle into Vlad's arm harshly.

He winces and gasps out as Jack places small stickers on his chest and face.

"Sorry Vladdie, we really want to get this started, you're the only other Half Ghost we can run these tests on." Jack says lowly. "While I do regret putting you through this, I really am sorry for turning you into a ghost freak."

"But that is no excuse for the chaos you have caused, you are still a very hated man. Now you're going to tell us exactly how your body works and any other fascinating works. "

"So you'll test on me but not your precious son huh? Maddie I never knew you'd get this devious over the years. You seem so eager to cut open a defenseless man." Vlad says quickly with a hint of worry in his voice. "When your kids find out what's going on, they won't be very fond of you two." Vlad warns.

"That's if they ever find out Vlad." Maddie says coldly as she steps back and presses a button closing the glass on Vlad. Jack activates another switch letting liquid rush into the tube slowly filling.

"You two can't be serious, I'm willing to explain whatever I have to, and you don't need to torture me!" Vlad panics as the strange thick liquid slowly rises to his chest. "Please we can come to an understanding right!?"

"We need to see how developed you are first Vlad, don't worry I'm sure the solution won't kill you. But after studying Danny's ghostly wail we need to make sure you won't be escaping any time soon. We never got a chance to see what your ghost side can really do." She smirks as she pulls up a screen typing some data.

"But we do know your hella durable! As Maddie said, you're in great condition for being out in space in your ghost form for 5 years strait! Just how dead are you Vlad?" Jack says overly enthusiastic as he plugs something into the wall, Vlad's heart sunk at the phrase '_durable_'. He was pretty sure they were going to pull out all of the stops on him.

"Jack is right; we don't understand how Danny's body had a higher exposure to ectoplasm and he's more human looking than you. Why is your ghost side evil, does Plasmius have some type of influence on your mind?"

Vlad's thought were muddled and distracted by the warm goop now to his chin. "Cease your rambling and get me out of here! Ill drown!" He frantically thrashes as much as he can in the tight restraints.

"Oh calm down Vlad, just relax and let go, you won't feel a thing." Maddie soothes not looking away from typing on her screen.

"Someone, anyone, please. Not again, I don't want to be abandoned again."

Vlad whispers his voice shaky as the liquid fills his mouth and sinuses. He gags and struggles as the syrup fills his lungs leaving him lethargic, he was sure he was dying but he felt his heart beating steady.

His breathing was steady again as he breathed through the liquid, closing his eyes. The sounds of machinery and chatting were slowly drowned out by a peaceful liquid sloshing.

Danny flew through the night sky circling his town for any type of activity, after years of training he was able to duplicate himself to make the patrols easier. Danny had gotten much stronger with his still growing powers, his form no longer of a wimpy 14 year old.

Although he was a great protector now who had learned lots of good lessons early in his life, at the moment he was discussing how lame his life was.

"Oh come on dude, you can't go complaining about your life now. It's like you're never satisfied, you do remember your high school life right?"

"Tucks right Danny, things are way better than they were before." Sam agreed.

Danny rolled his eyes floating through the night sky on patrol; he had his friends on a Skype call since he was bored to death.

"I know guys, I should be grateful things turned out for the better, and it's just now that I'm a worldwide super hero and all. Nothing really happened anymore, all of my enemy's aren't strong enough to deal with me. I can't just go all Dan Phantom and beat everyone to a pulp, for attacking our town. "

"And even if they tried, the new ghost human peace treaty stops them from trying anything funny." Tucker replied.

"Exactly! What am I even needed for now? The average bank robbery?" Danny fumed pouting.

"Look Danny, I know things are different but it's for the best, now that your parents can properly hunt ghosts and everyone's more aware, your constant guard isn't needed anymore. Just think about it, you can have your old life back go to school get a job."

"Sam, don't-"Tuckers voice carried worry at that statement.

"Oh yeah because, I'm so qualified to become an astronaut. " He sighs sarcastically.

"You know how I feel about this subject, Vlad is still up there somewhere being tortured by space!" He fumed. "You know my parents don't want me becoming an astronaut because their scared I'll run into Vlad again, even though I already told them I can now take that geezer. I just want to make sure I didn't kill him, I can't have blood on my hands guys, sure Vlad is a douche but no one deserves to float around like that."

Sam paused for a moment. "Danny everyone is pretty sure Vlad is dead, your parents only tell you that because their worried you'll feel guilty if you run into his corpse." She deadpans.

"Yeah dude, I don't think you can handle knowing that you had something to do with his death. Danny no one can survive space for 5 years, maybe your parents would help you into your career if you got over Vlad already." Tucker reasoned.

"Vlad Masters is not dead! " Danny yelled into his phone his eyes flashing green.

"Dude. See, you have a problem."

"Tuck is right, you should talk to Jazz about this Danny, and maybe it's why you've been so cranky recently. And were sorry for bringing up the subject, we know you still care about everyone."

"Ah I'm sorry guys, your right this has been bugging me ever since Danni started mentioning that fruit loop. I'll call you guys tomorrow"

Danny hung up sighing softly, it was starting to get really cold, and it was late September in Amity Park. He knew his friends were right, he had a problem letting some things go. The thought of his arch enemy being dead didn't settle well with him, through all of his battles Danny was able to solve all of his problems without killing.

Danny looked into the starry sky folding his arms behind his head. _'I know you're out there Vlad, no one as insane as you could just give up from that.'_ Danny thought, he truly did believe that his enemy roamed the stars somehow. Even Danni felt it; after all he did put her through it as well. Her being a clone and all, Danny shuddered.

"What am I thinking, Vlad was a psychopath, the sooner he found out he was alive the better. Once clarified Danny could get on with his life and never bother with the man again. When Danny really looked at it, his life moved along a bit too fast for a 19 year old, he dated Sam for a good 4 years until the feeling became mutual.

Same was a really great friend that he needed in his life, adding her in as a lover just proved difficult to them both, so remaining friends was the best way to go. Even Valerie, Danny knew they had something strong from the start but, Valerie had other priorities like Danny.

Because Valerie was a professional ghost hunter around the world, and Danny being a super hero things just don't work out as planned. Danny gave up on romance a while ago, and now that he was already earning money from keeping the peace in the town.

College was also pointless; all he could really think about was becoming an astronaut and space travel. Thus again his thoughts wandering back to Vlad.

'Danm it.' Danny mumbled to himself, he really needed to chat with Jazz. At least his sister had her life together; sitting upright Danny decided to end his shift early.

Because the paparazzi would hound his parents' house Danny decided to live on his own in a nice apartment far from the town. It was a hassle to get there by car and foot, so it was perfect for him to get some peace and quiet from crazed fans and parents. He really didn't appreciate his parents treating him like some sort of rare specimen that needed constant 'safe' evaluations. But he did owe them for keeping his ghost half a secret for so long. If he told them sooner the town might have been a safer place, if they understood how ghosts worked. Danny phased through his home and transformed out of his ghost form, he flopped on his bed grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

It was all pointless from here on out, nothing really mattered anymore; he missed the old days of struggling to balance being a ghost, and a hero. The daily challenges and witty banter, Danny sighed into his pillow.

"Pointless." He whispered as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note**: _This is harder than it looks. 3_3;_

* * *

Jazz slowly scribbles something down on her clipboard squinting slightly before biting her lip.

"Uh…Danny."

"Yes? What is the diagnosis doctor?" Danny asks with worry.

Jazz puts down the board to show a small doodle and sighs. "Look Danny it doesn't take a genius to see that you're worried about Vlad."

"I am not! I just want to find him to prove to everyone that he's not dead!"

Jazz rolls her eyes. "Duh, that's called concern. Your only trying to prove this to yourself Danny, I understand coping with death isn't the easiest for you. Like that incident with Dark Phantom."

Danny gets up from his seat to interject before going quiet. She was right, with the death of his family and friends in an alternate universe, Danny as willing to rip himself in half to get rid of those feelings. Danny sits back down in the soft chair slouching, as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Alright alright, soooo what should I do? I'm not exactly equipped to gather a team and search for a criminal in outer space."

"Maybe you should visit his mansion; the old place might help you come to terms with how long he's been gone. You do know it's been turned into a museum now right?"

"Sooo take a vacation in my arch enemy's house to forget about him?"

"Precisely." Jazz folds her hands together crossing her legs.

"I dunno Jazz this sound kind of creepy, I was hoping you'd give me some sort of step by step manual to clear my head." Danny says rubbing his arms, Jazz scoots her chair closer to her brother and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Look bro, I'm worried about you too you know. This whole ghost thing has been putting pressure on you for a while; the last thing I want is this. Just take a break alright Danny? Do it for yourself." She smiles softly ruffling his hair; Danny laughs and cracks a smile hugging his sister.

"Thanks Jazz, you always know what to say."

Jazz rubs her nose confidently. "Well there's that and, your displaced feelings for Vlad may be a cry for help for a relationship. So Danny how's your love life? Seeing anyone? You could just use a good date to distract your hormonal mind-"

"Annnnndd that's my cue to leave, thanks Jazz BYYEEEE." Danny says quickly going ghost and flying out of her house.

"Don't forget to call Danny!" He hears her voice through the walls as he flies into the sky.

"Sheesh, now she gives me the diagnosis after the heartfelt chat." The teen mumbles as he makes his way for Wisconsin.

* * *

Danny quietly steps through the old mansion, he was sure it was closed and didn't want to bump into any security guards. Remaining ghost was the best decision if he wanted peace and quiet to mourn over his lost rival.

'No, NO! Vlad is not dead. I refuse to think anything else.' Danny argues in his head. 'Yeah because denial is why I'm creeping around a dead guys house. Thanks inner voice, I really needed that.' He argues in his head.

Danny stops at as he reaches the end of the tour path, he phases through the walls into one of Vlad's secret labs. It was untouched since no one could possible get in without ghost powers. Danny floats over the dusty and unused lab equipment trying to remember if there anything interesting in the room. Hovering over to a table he blows out a puff of air to clear the dust off of some clatter on the lab table.

Vlad seemed to have another crisp copy of his college days when he was still friends with his parents. 'I guess the old fruit loop has some kind of heart in there.' Danny noted.

'Wonder what else he's secretly hiding to protect his pride.' Danny felt slightly giddy snooping around Vlad's personal things, maybe this is just what he needed for closure.

Danny floated up into the bedrooms of Vlad's home, apparently the tour wasn't allowed in his personal rooms but they were still clean.

An Idea popped into Danny's head as he rummaged through Vlad's closet, he was surprised they still kept his 'traditional' wardrobe in the rooms. Pulling out several ties, belts and suits Danny wraps one of Vlad's signature red ties around his neck.

"Ooooo~ Look at me I'm a pompous lovesick jerk who needs a cat. Maddie Love meee lovvee meeeeee~." Danny teases and crosses his eyes. "And when I transform I turn into a knock off Dracula looking lonely fruit loop with no friends! Because my breath stinks and my shoes are too tight!"

Danny burst out laughing tossing the bow away picking up a one of Vlad's vests. 'Jeeze he had huge shoulders though, that chest hip ratio isn't healthy. How did that old man even stay this ripped?"

Danny playfully pokes his head through the vest seeing if he'd fit it. Even after going through his growth spurt Danny was no wear near Vlad's size and his string bean body made him feel lame.

"Pft, whatever, I'm just fine with how I look. Not like he got any action." Danny reassures himself taking off the vest when a small note slips out of one of its pockets.

Curious Danny squats to pick it up and read it.

"Hopeless alas, it's time to move on and start anew. I'm done thinking small, with this asteroids influence I will claim what is rightfully mine and rule this pathetic planet. But first, I have to get Daniel on my side I can't rule a planet without an apprentice. When I'm done with this miserable town he will have no choice but to join me, it's only a matter of time anyway. Sure the boy is a bit slow, but time will eventually show him the light."

Danny squints in confusion flipping the paper over for more information. On the back was Danny's name written in several different styles as if Vlad were figuring out a way to sign his name.

"Wow, Creep." Danny deadpanned balling up the paper and tossing it into a trash.

Too lazy to put away everything he tampered with Danny decided to flop onto Vlad's bed, it was the softest thing he's ever felt. Danny started to sink in a bit and enjoy the privileges of a billionaire's bed.

What did Vlad mean by time will tell, not like it mattered, 5 years have already passed? And Danny was sure his life wasn't going to be doing anything special anytime soon.

A strong air of rest tugged at Danny's lids as the warm bed soothed Danny to sleep.

"Fruit Loop." Danny mumbled as he rolled into the bed getting comfortable.

* * *

After the whole embarrassing bed fiasco, Danny was called in to meet up with Sam, Tucker and Sam's new boyfriend. Danny had totally forgotten that today was the meeting and he didn't have time to change out of his clothes. Upon arriving at the restaurant he was greeted by his buds and the stranger, they quickly settled in and ordered their meals.

Tucker started going on about his latest gadgets being installed all around Amity Park and the awesome amount of money he's saving up. And somehow that conversation got spiraled into a social justice topic about the mistreatment of ghosts. Danny wasn't very tuned in as he finished his plate of pasta quietly watching his friend's converse. The teen absent mindedly yawned rather loudly with his head in his palm as he took a chug of his beverage.

"Danny!" Sam scolded.

"Huh yeah?" The teen jumps awake turning his eyes to his friends and the stranger.  
"As I said, this is Steven, my new significant other we met at animal abuse protest."

"Yeah yeah, and you two are perfect for each other yadda yadda." Danny rolls his eyes unimpressed, glaring at the other man.

"Look here you geezer, you hurt my friend Sam and Ill personally tear you a new one!" Danny says darkly crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat.

"Whoa dude, you need to relax. Steve is a cool guy, scaring him isn't going to get you anywhere." Tucker reasoned taking a bite of his burger.

"Danny!" Sam scoffs throwing her hand in the air.

The stranger holds his hands out peacefully, laughing. "It's alright Sam; it's only natural for your best friends to be protective. I can assure you and them that I plan to love you for as long as you'll have me honey." Steve holds Sam's hand sweetly; he leans in to touch his nose to hers.

"Yuck." Danny and Tucker gag in unison.

"Well, as you know I'm also here for official business. Tucker, is there anything you can do about the organization that's testing on animals?" Steve pleads.

"I don't know man; this issue isn't in my state, and their probably being used to test different ghost weapons. I'm only the mayor of this town not in that area. I'll see what I can dip into but there not much that can be done." Tucker sighs slurping loudly on his drink.

"Ghost weapons? Why haven't I heard of this? Oh man, my parents aren't involved with this are they?"

"Well, they could be they are head researchers in this area so maybe you could look into this for me Danny. Would you please?" Steve pleads cupping his and Sam's hands together.

"Do it for us!" They both make puppy eyes.

"Ehhhhhhh Fine. I'll do it for Sam, but don't go making me your errand boy!" Danny points at the man.

"Dude, it's not like you have anything else to do." Tucker cuts in still chewing his food.

Dannys phone buzzes in his pocket and he quickly pulls it out to break the awkward mood of the dinner.

"Oh, it's Danni." His brows rise in surprise. "Look outside?" He mumbles the text to himself looking out the window spotting the girl hovering over a distant building. Danny let his friends chat as he busily texted Danni.

'What are you doing here? Why don't you come in cuz? I can treat you if you'd like.'

'Danny its super serious, I need to talk to you in private!'

'Can't you just tell me now? I know you want to keep your ghost identity secret, but why not just tell me now?'

'Danny you're with a stranger, and I don't want to risk the information. It'd be best if you just get over here okay?'

Danny sighed locking his phone and looking up. "Errruuhh guys I'll be right back I need to take care of something."

"But Danny, were just getting to break the ice." Sam complained.

"I'll be back, hero duties and such." Danny says casually putting his hands in his pockets and flying out of the restaurant. Now that everyone knew of his identity feats like this were nice to get away with. Steven awed at Danny's powers and shook Sam in excitement. Danny smirked to himself, 'at least he's a Danny Phantom fan. Danni flew up to Danny hugging him tight before pulling away.

"So what's the business?"

"Danny, I know you want nothing to do with Vlad but I'm worried for my own safety. About a month ago something unidentified crashed into the earth."

"And? That's pretty normal considering earths pretty big. Was it Vlad's old satellite or something?"

Danni shook her head looking very pale. "By the time I got to the crash site there was a lot of debris but no sign of rock or metal. Whatever landed must have been Vlad himself but someone took him!"

Danny's eyes flashed at the news. "Really!? Tell me have you been able to track him? We've got to find out if he's alive." Danny shakes her shoulders panicked.

"That's just it; I don't want him to be Danny! I-I tracked his signature to this town, I think some ghost hunters got their hands on him." She says softly. "But please Danny, if you do find him keep him away from me. Make sure he can't hurt anyone ever again!" Danni's eyes tear up.

"Got it cuz, please don't cry Ill promise to keep you safe alright? But I'm pretty sure you've grown into a strong young girl." He jokes lightly punching her in the arm. "Even if Vlad is alive, you can take him with one arm behind your back right?"

Danni wipes her tears and laughs lightly hugging Danny. "Well that's all I needed to tell you, Ill contact you if I find anything else Danny. Laters!" She waves as she flies off. 'Great. More crap on my plate to deal with.' Danny groans heading back to the restaurant, he floats over and notices Sam, Tuck and Steve getting along just fine. Danny rolls his eyes and decides to leave the restaurant and call in and apologize. Something did come up and as much as Danny would enjoy chatting it up with his buds, he had some digging to do into Vlad's whereabouts.

* * *

"Jack hold him down, he's rejecting the pills."

"But Maddie the injections won't work on him anymore. He needs to be unconscious."

"No jack, for the last time if he's awake we can study his vitals more efficiently!"

Jack sighed and nodded holding Vlad's arms down as they try to give him another dose of anesthesia.

"JACK NO PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU BUFFOON DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Vlad pleaded

"It's for science, if we find out a way to stop ghosts from harming people for good then we need to test it on something. From the readings you've shown us, your nowhere near being half human anymore. Now sit still!" Jack yells as he finally pins Vlad's arms down letting Maddie inject him with several serums.

"Will he feel it?" Jack asked lightly.

Maddie just shook her head. "We have to work fast to keep him from going into shock. The injecting might wear off in mid examination. We'll probably have around 15 minutes before his body starts to feel the pain."

"Don't worry I'll write it down when the reading show up!" Jack beams eerily as he lowers Vlad's limp body to the table strapping him down. Jack being mindful of Vlad's terrified eyes on him blindfolds the still awake halfa and puts some noise cancellers into his ears. Didn't need Vlad hearing his own skin and bone being ripped apart.

The two quickly got to work cutting Vlad open prodding and poking around, they took pictures and wrote data on his innards.

"I don't understand jack, is it because he's not being allowed to transform into a ghost? Everything in here is completely human." Maddie tapped notes into her computer confused.

"Well honey its boiled down to this, If we let him transform we need to move his body to the ghost testing center. Our lab is too small to contain him, the risk of him getting out is not an option."

"Or if any of the kids find out." Maddie whispered as she started to close Vlad's open torso.

Jack sterilized the area helping Maddie stitch Vlad back up, he grabs a small device and places it in a small crease of Vlad's skin before sealing the cut closed.

Vlad was too drugged to register what was going on around him and could only groan as he felt his body be lifted up and places into another tube pod. A slow dull ache settled in as his body begins to function properly again, the pain hits him like a truck as he bites down in agony.

Maddie quickly grabs a device and places it into Vlad's mouth while Jack injects Vlad putting him to sleep. The strange liquid is turned on again, rising to encase Vlad in a deep sleep.

Jack closes another pod over Vlad's glass case to hide his form and glances at Maddie.

"Hun if we're going to go we need to get out of here now, the sooner the better. Go pack our bags, I'll call the kids to tell them were leaving for vacation. Maddie nods rushing upstairs and Jack exits the lab leaving the door unlocked.

* * *

Danny was nearing the house right when Jack and Maddie took a break from their tests to pack up. The teen floated casually into his parents' home searching for them.

"Mom? DAD?! Anyone home I have some questions to ask you. Jazz isn't with me so, you don't need to like set up a party or something."

Danny only said that since his parents got very eager when heir kids visited them. Now that Danny and Jazz were responsible adults, they didn't need to live with them anymore.

"Danny instantly knew his parents were probably scienceing it up in their lab so he phased downstairs to look for his parents. The sound of machinery running made Danny assume they were tinkering away.

"Yo guys! I think I can finally accept the fact that Vlad is gone. I mean I know you guys never saw eye to eye with him after that whole 'take over the world' phase. But he's in a better place now, so can we talk about getting me into space?" Danny beamed excitedly, but frowned when the lab was completely empty.

"Uhhh this is new?" Danny walked to the loud machine pod that was causing the ruckus.

"Great I just confessed my 5 year problem to a dumb robot. Where are those parents of mine?" Danny sighs leaning on the device letting his hand wander over it.

Looking down into a small window Danny shrieks falling off of the machine. In it was Vlad Masters, surrounded by a strange green liquid.

Closure yeah sure, scratch that. Danny's mind drolled.

"VLAD!?"

Danny went ghost his hands glowing, he rips apart the outer layer of the loud machine. Prying open the glass part of the pod Danny looks down at Vlad. He was clean and his hair a lot longer but, his face looked twisted in pain as he slept. Danny frantically tried to shake the man awake in his podgently cupping his face.

"What the hell!? VLAD?! Why are you- Who?!" Danny's eyes dilate as it dawns upon him what his parents have been hiding from him. He slowly reaches down to help the man sit up trying to jog him awake. Danny's eyes scan over Vlad's chest to his fresh sutures, and his heart sinks.

"Were getting you out of here!" Danny growls holding Vlad up by his shoulder, he turns himself and Vlad intangible and tried to phase out of the pod and room.

"What?" Danny grunts out confused as the doors to the lab open. Danny's parents gasp and they both engage their weapons, standing their ground.

"Danny! Let go of him he's dangerous!" Maddie yells holding her gun firmly.

"Your mother's right! That is a criminal ghost and our test subject! Let him go!"

Danny's eyes glowed a furious bright green as he clutched to Vlad tighter. "THIS IS A HUMAN BEING, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT HIM AS PROPERTY! HE HAS RIGHTS YOU SICK FUCKS!"

"Watch your mouth! Danny, release the test subject and leave! You aren't authorized down here anyway." Maddie says coldly.

"He's not a test subject! If Vlad is a tool then so am I! Am I right?! MOM? DAD?! Using him to test everything you guys couldn't on me! WHEN YOU'RE THE ONES WHO CREATED US!?" Danny raged, Vlad stirred awake.

"Ah, the sound of that voice so angry and immature. Good to see you again Daniel. Now, while your yelling do know that this room is very ghost proof." Vlad coughs violently.

"Keep your mouth shut ghost! Danny just drop him and get over here this is your last warning or we will be forced to sedate the both of you!" Jack sweats as he aims his gun at his son who's boldly protecting his former friend. "Danny please, he's a lost cause just hand him over." Jack says softly pulling the trigger slowly.

"Mon Dad, please just listen! It doesn't have to be this way! "

"Please Daniel just get me out of here, they're not going to listen to you you fool." Vlad croaks out a bit of blood dripping from his wounds.

Danny stands in front of Vlad his eyes full of rage as he roars a powerful ghostly wail at his parents. Caught off guard by the teens flaring emotions Jack and Maddie didn't ghostly wail proof the room and were knocked off their feet.

Danny Quickly hauls Vlad over his shoulder and flies out of door over his dizzy parents. He flew fast to his home carrying Vlad with tears in his eyes. As he approached his apartment Vlad finally broke the silence.

"Took you long enough boy, I thought you'd be smarter about busting me out though." Vlad says in his usual condescending tone, as he held onto Danny's shoulder. Danny ignores him as they reach his apartment and he phases through the walls, the teen gently places Vlad on his feet and turns away

He ruffles his hair in frustration as he walks to a cabinet and grab a snack and storm into his room closing his door. Vlad stumbles in on his feet using the counter for support to stand; he watches the boy retreat into his room.

"Daniel wait." Vlad reaches his hands out wincing in pain at the fats movement.

"Don't come in here, and don't bother rambling on to me about becoming your apprentice." He says through the locked door. "Help yourself to any food and clothes and leave, I helped you escape now return the favor and get out of my life." Danny's voice quivers slightly still upset about what his parents put him through.

Vlad was leaning on the wall next to Danny's door his head hung low. He gently pushes himself off the wall to knock on his door lightly.

"Daniel my boy please, even If I wanted to I couldn't. Your parents did something to me; they made me weaker I have nowhere to go." Vlad says softly his voice a bit weaker as he coughs. "I am incapable of transforming at the moment, and I am in need of medical attention." Vlad groans out in pain as he falls to his knees clutching his stomach.

Danny quickly opens his door at the sound of the man dropping to the floor.

"Vlad?!" Danny quickly opens his door to tend to the injured man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes and typos ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note: **_Warnings will be set up for readers for any sexual content in each chapter. w _

* * *

"What's the matter?! Where does it hurt?" Danny frantically looks for whatever is ailing his arch enemy. Vlad props himself up on his elbows and pats his chest, Danny gulps noticing that the large gash being held together by stitches started to bubble and leak.

"A device, it's in my chest somewhere scrambling my insides." Vlad choked out.

"Just tell me where it hurts and Ill reach in and grab it!" Danny says quickly going ghost.

"No! You'll only damage me more, its anti-ghost equipment." Danny recoils his eyes darting back and forth in panic.

"Then what do I do?!" He holds Vlad up properly propping him against the wall.

"Calm down boy, I have a plan if my lab is still intact that is." Vlad sighs resting against the solid wall.

"It is." Danny says quickly, before mentally slapping himself.

"Were you snooping around in my-"Vlad's complaints were cut off as he coughs violently clutching his chest."

"Just tell me what I need to find and I'll get it!" Danny hovers above Vlad rearing to go.

"Go into my bedroom, in my dresser there's a keycard; with that use it to open my vault of failed inventions in the downstairs lab." Danny's heart skips slightly at the thought of all those evil inventions.

"I want you to bring me the ghost gauntlets and a small brown box, with a seal on it."

Danny nods about to fly out of the house before noticing how uncomfortable Vlad was leaning on the wall. He sighs frowning as he picks Vlad up hovering to his room and placing him on his bed.

"Sit tight, and don't get any gross old man juices on my bed." Danny frets; Vlad rolls his eyes and rests himself on his bed.

* * *

Thanks to Danny's improved skills he was able to make it to Vlad's Mansion in no time. Danny quickly phased through the floors searching for the key in Vlad's desk, finding it he darts through the floors to the lab and scrambles around for a vault. Wasting no time Danny opens one of the doors to several devices in glass boxes, his eyes snapping to the ghost gauntlets, and the small box requested. Danny quickly grabs the objects and closes the vault locking it.

He was mildly tempted to open the box and wander through Vlad's other inventions but his mind flashed to the silver haired man writhing in pain. Danny grit his teeth clutching the devices to him hard as he flew back to his home.

"Almost there fruit loop." Danny thinks as he flies through the darkening sky.

Danny felt off for the amount of worry that ran through his thoughts, Vlad was still a jerk. But the sight of his scars, made Danny squirm. What if his parents ended up doing that to him, what was he going to do about them? Would they disown him for ruining their tests, I mean they did care for science more than their family it seemed.

Danny dove down phasing through his home into his room to find an unconscious Vlad in his bed.

"Vlad!, Vlad you have to wake up, don't fall asleep you have to tell me where it is!" Danny slips one ghost gauntlet glove on and uses his other lightly pat Vlad's face. The older man murmurs something slowly awakening.

"Just reach in, shuffle around and grab it Daniel." He points to his chest.

"Do I need to put you in the tub or something, wont this end up messy?

"This isn't a dissection, the glove should glide through me, just don't rip out my ghost half alright?" Vlad huffs out still in pain.

Danny noticing this quickly jams his hand into Vlad's chest trying to find the device as fast as he can. His hand hits something and he grips it tugging softly, it felt like it was rooted into Vlad's organs or something.

"Vlad this might hurt."

"I don't care just get it out of me!" Vlad yells impatiently, Danny closes his eyes turning his head as he gives it one good yank pulling out the little devil. Vlad tears at the blankets in agony his voice strained with pain. He pants out sweating now completely drained; his hair is a mess tussled all over his face.

Danny also sweating crushes the device in the glove and removes the gauntlet turning to his dresser. He pulls out one of his father's old shirts to put on, since he wanted Vlad to cover the unsightly scars.

Vlad shakily lifts his torso up to pat his chest, the pain slowly fading. He huffs out laughing loudly at the relief, confused Danny plops a shirt next to him scratching his head.

"You alright?" He asks softly.

"Never better my boy." Vlad says with more gusto in his voice as he picks up the shirt slipping it on.

"You sure? I just..yanked something out of you. Do you need anything?"

Danny's thoughtfulness brought a small smile to Vlad's face.

"I'd like revenge on your parents for putting me in this situation." He jokes.

Danny scowls and picks up Vlad's pillow smothering his face with it playfully. Danny instantly stops when he notices Vlad's recoil of their rough housing.

"Did you bring the box as instructed?" Vlad adds in his tone now serious again. The teen nods and hands him the small box.

"What is it?"

"That's none of your business Daniel." Vlad says curtly tucking the box in his sweat pants pocket.

"It is my business now! I just saved your butt, the least you could do is inform me on what you're planning." Danny pouted poking Vlad in the shoulder.

"It's not like you ever understood my plans boy, you're far too black and white. It'd be best if you just went along with your own little 'heroic 'plans." Vlad says not looking at Danny.

Danny standing next to the bed huffs and puffs exasperated at the older man's dismissal, he raises his finger in the air.

"Look here-"

"Your parents want to harness my ghost cores abilities, and with this box, It might help regain my powers."

Danny's finger drops at the comment, and Vlad neatly ties his hair back into his usual ponytail.

"If you noticed, I'm too weak to transform into my ghost half, because they tinkered with my core. Plus I'm unsure on how to get my powers back but I probably need to heal first."

"Core? You never mentioned anything about us having that." Danny is questions now intrigued.

"You never asked. You were still a child after all. I'd like you to leave me be now, I need to sleep, preferable without your company Daniel." Vlad eyes him darkly slowly lowering himself to the bed turning away from Danny.

"You and your family's meddling has brought enough trouble to my life. I just wish they would understand that their meddling with this ghost nonsense has caused me my life and fortune." Vlad grumbles.

Danny now offended slams his hands on the bed next to Vlad forcing the man to turn back over and look at him.

"Look Vlad, I never asked to be the bane of your existence! Why couldn't you just let it go!?"

"Because your idiot father made me this way!" Vlad snaps back.

"Sure my dad screwed up, but that's no reason to carry a grudge for this long. You even tried to hurt my family! For someone as smart as you Vlad you sure don't get it." Danny yells.

Vlad fists the bed sheets frowning deeply.

"And what exactly am I not getting Daniel?"

"The fact that you're just a lonely old fool that could of changed his life when you met us! You could have been our uncle Vlad, but you had to go and try to harm my dad, and break apart my family! I honestly would have trusted you!"

Vlad's eyes widen slightly as he glares at the teen.

"Vlad, if you didn't try to harm my family, I would have trusted you… We had so much in common and you threw it away for a feud. If you really wanted me as a son, or apprentice you should of put that aside." Danny trails off scratching the back of his head.

"Daniel…" Danny puts up his hands sighs loudly. "I'm sorry, I just- I had to get that off my chest. I never had the chance to tell you since every time we met we'd clash. You never gave me the chance to say anything before punching me in the face!" Danny's fists clench, and then relax as Vlad holds his head mumbling something.

"Look Daniel, I can't take back what I did, but I'm not sure if I can handle being lectured by a teenager about my life choices. I miss the days when you'd just yell witty comebacks at my mental stability, not preach to me about mistakes and friendship."

Vlad slowly sinks back onto the bed closing his eyes.

"Yet here I am in your care, why are you helping me Daniel. If I've cause you so much grief, why even bother?" Vlad holds his hand out looking at his palm, Danny blinks innocently at the older man before responding.

"Because, someone needs to take care of you old man." The teen says lightly smiling; Vlad turns his head to the boy rolling his eyes.

"I really want and need to help you Vlad, everyone deserves some sort of relief right? Besides, you're harmless everyone can handle an outdated ghost like you these days. Oh boy~, If Valerie got her hands on you today you'd be toast!" Danny laughs.

" . While I do enjoy a good joke that is not funny Daniel. It just means everyone still wants me dead, as soon as I heal, I'll be leaving here"

"You wouldn't last a second out there, with all the new professional ghost hunters around it's not safe. I'm going to help you get back on your feet safely so my conscience will be clean. I was really surprised you survived space for that long, everyone was telling me you died."

Ironically Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket, he swiftly picked it up to end the awkward conversation.

"DANNY WHERE ARE YOU!? WE'VE BEEN COVERING FOR YOUR BUTT FOR HOURS NOW!"

Danny shook his head at the loud yelling of Sam.

"Look, Sam I know you're worried but this is pretty complicated, do you think you can buy me a little more time?" Danny pleads turning away from Vlad.

Sam scoffs over the phone. "No duh, Tuck and I are already on it, your parents on a manhunt all over the town with false leads, but you don't have much time. Its only logical for them to storm your apartment once the trail runs dry."

Danny rubs his face stressed out by the situation.

"Look, Danny you don't have to tell us what you're doing but, please be safe alright? They're really serious; they have the whole town on lookout for you. Tuck is trying his best to keep it under wraps, but I don't know any more Danny."

"Thanks Sam, I can always count on you guys. I promise I'll be fine, I just need a week or month give or take."

"Take care then, don't let that weasel mess with your head Danny, we don't want to have two rogue ghost halfas running rampant." Sam warns.

"Yeah Yeah, Dan was already a good enough example Sam. Later." Danny quickly hung up the phone rubbing his arm.

"Yikes, what am I gonna do?" He whines nervously and glances to Vlad who's staring at him sarcastically.

"Daniel, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that we need to disappear for a bit."

"Whatever, have a goodnight Vlad since your taking up my bed, I'll be sleeping on the couch. Danny now very weary slowly marches out of the room closing the door behind him. Vlad lowers his head in thought about his situation and lies down trying to get himself to sleep.

"What a mess this has turned out to be." He thinks to himself.

* * *

Dark bony claws tore at Vlad's skin; he was screaming and drowning in boiling thick liquid. The hands then held him in place as they pulled out his insides, each organ going one by one, the voices in his head mocking and threatening him. Vlad thrashed violently as he felt his core lighten from the lack of innards.

"No Please…" Vlad whimpered, watching in horror as push pins were driven through his limbs keeping him in place. He turned his head to look around for something anything in the darkness, and he spots Danny lying on the table next to him.

"No, not you too! PLEASE NO! DANIEL!" He screams and his tongue is grabbed by a bony hand, a giant scalpel hovers over his face slowly inching closer.

"No please, keep away!"

Vlad could hear Danny's screams too, and a sharp pain woke him up.

Danny was hugging Vlad's side gently patting his back; he gingerly offered a glass of water to Vlad's mouth, the cold substance fully waking the older man.

"Daniel?" Vlad croaks out gulping down the glass quickly, still drowsy. Danny simply muttered and nodded also sleepy, as he helped Vlad lye back down.

Danny sat on the floor resting his head on the edge of the bed eyes heavy as he monitored Vlad's condition.

"Daniel go to sleep, I'll be fine." Vlad groans covering his head with the blanket.

"You were talking in your sleep for 3 hours; I'm not moving from….spot." Danny doses off

Vlad turns over feeling bad for causing the boy who was trying to help so much trouble.

"For someone with your Jack's genes you sure are caring." Vlad sighs sitting up to pick the sleeping teen up and drag him into the bed with him. He pulled the covers over Danny sliding the pillow under his head.

Not like Vlad needed a pillow anymore, Vlad watched Danny sleep peacefully.

Eventually the two both fell into a heavy sleep, as Danny unconsciously curled around Vlad's form.

* * *

That morning was strange; waking up next to Vlad Masters wasn't the most calming way to start the day. Especially since Danny was a cuddler.

"Daniel." Vlad dead panned.

"Mhn?" Danny groaned.

"You're not helping me recover any time soon in this position."

"Hm? " Danny mumbles snuggling into the warmth of Vlad; the older man nudges him awake with his hand on his shoulder. Danny's face goes from drowsy to horrified and embarrassed as he pushes himself out of the bed and lands on the floor sputtering.

"If you trained a little more you would have just phased through the bed little badger." Vlad chuckles before slowly sitting up.

"Why were you letting me do that!? You could of just pushed me off you know!" Danny hisses very flustered.

"I do miss human contact Daniel, space wasn't very comforting, that was the best sleep I've had in 5 years." Vlad says now very downcast.

"I suppose that is the closest I'll get to being held by another." He says bitterly.

Danny stands rubbing his arm awkwardly looking at the floor. "Ah, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad just. I'm going to….morning. Yeah. Would you like some coffee?" Danny says quickly backing out of the room. Vlad reaches over to pull out the TV remote and nods at Danny's offer.

Quickly closing the door, Danny reaches into his sweatpants for his phone, for any new messages. His phone was swamped with texts voicemails and missed calls, most he assumed were about him rescuing Vlad from his own parents.

Danny prepared the coffee machine and rustled around his small kitchen for cups, it was still pretty early and he wanted to hold off on making breakfast. Danny had to plan his next step carefully to make sure Vlad survived this next week. Danny filled the cups with plain black coffee and set the cups on small dishes. He placed them on a tray with a cup of sugar and assorted creamers of Vlad's choice.

"Great now, I've become a personal Maid for this asshole." Danny mumbles to himself as he touches up his own cup of coffee. He makes his way back to his room and hears Vlad laughing at the television.

Danny strolled in holding the tray and watched the screen. "Dude are you watching…Too Cute?" Danny's mouth went slightly agape. "So you finally accepted my idea on getting a cat?" Danny smirked cockily offering the tray to Vlad. Placing the tray on the nightstand he took a seat next to Vlad on the bed sipping his cup.

"Vlad's eyes snapped to Danny and squinted, before going back to the television.

"Nobody asked you, little badger." Vlad strained out the nickname as he casually grabbed the cup of coffee from the tray. Danny shuddered at Vlad's lack of cream and sugar, and watched him drink it slowly.

"I'm enjoying the little things while I can." The older man adds in licking his lips.

It all goes quiet as they both watch the kittens frolic around and mewl; Danny taps his fingers on his cup nervously. He's never sat with Vlad this long without starting a fight, and it felt weird for him. Vlad finished his cup relishing the flavor of the hot beverage

"Daniel, I was thinking. About what you said, if I'm to start fresh we need to get out of here for a while. I hope you know that it won't be safe here for long."

Danny perks up nodding. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I brought a few islands back when I had the cash to, so we could fly to one of those and hide out in one of my bunkers."

Danny's face twisted in shock, as he put his cup of coffee down now shaking his hands.

"Woah Woah Woah WOAH, I am not running away with you to an island, that's just SUPER SUSPISIOUS. How do I know you won't try any crazy things with me?! Remember that time you cloned me, Danni still hates your guts for that you know."

"Daniel. You and I both know that there is no safe haven for me unless it's within one of my secret homes." Vlad reasons rubbing his temples. "We need to grab some of my clothes and supplies form my home again, we should leave today, I'm sure I have some left over escape gear in my lab.

Danny frowns crossing his arms. "Oh man, what are the people going to think of me when they hear about this? Ghost boy in cahoots with 5 year missing criminal! Yeah that will look good on my rep." Danny whines.

Vlad looks at him with quite peeved and turns off the televisions to glare at the boy. Danny feeling the glare turns to Vlad confused at the quiet and his eyes dart all around the room. Danny never noticed but Vlad looked like a total different guy with his messy long hair barley held up in a hair tie. He wondered why the man didn't just cut his hair, but all the time in space must of made him neglect his look.

It was also weird how his goatee remained nicely shaven, Vlad being in ghost form for that long must of preserved his looks.

Danny's mind snapped back to reality when Vlad breaks the gaze to pull the covers away from him and sit next to Danny on the edge of the bed.

"Daniel, sometimes you need to consider the differences between you and normal people." Vlad says with a hint of concern. "Not everyone is going to be okay with you being half ghost forever, I may have done bad with my powers but you have more to lose."

Danny rubs his hands together and looked up at Vlad curiously.

"Your point is?"

Vlad's face was etched into a deep frown as he scratches his chin. "Never mind Daniel." He sighs taking the last chug of his coffee.

"Weird." Danny mumbles. "Well I'm going to go make us some food; you look like you could use a pound or two." Danny pats his own knees standing up; he closes the door on his way out.

Danny bit his lip anxiously wondering if leaving Vlad in his room was the best idea. What if Vlad tried something with whatever was in that box? What if this was all a plan in itself, and if so how screwed was he. Danny tugged at his hair in frustration as he pulled out some bread and meats to make a sandwich.

"Everyone like a sandwich right? I'm sure Vlad wouldn't mind a commoner meal after going so long without food.

Vlad sat in Danny's bed scratching his head in frustration, how on earth was he going to tell Danny the awful truth of their existence. Vlad was also surprised Danny was this understanding about his situation. He was sure Danny would have left him in the lab to be further tested on, or even let him suffer after rescuing him.

Vlad didn't know what he was feeling after Danny went as far as to yell at him for causing trouble in his younger years. Vlad scoffed at the thought of Danny actually caring for him and put it in the back of his mind.

"Like mother like son? Or father? Whatever." Vlad grunted to himself as he tried to stretch his limbs, everything was still incredibly sore, and his insides still didn't feel right.

Vlad ran his hands over his chest, the scarred tissue felt slightly better with his accelerated healing. But Vlad knew something was still off after Jack and Maddie messed with his core.

"My core…" Vlad whispers to himself. "I have to check Daniels core."

Vlad fixed himself up, buttoning up the saggy shirt he had on, he didn't notice the clothes that Daniel gave him were his fathers and he shuddered.

"Wearing Jacks clothes like some sort of child." Vlad mumbled to himself as he tried to rotate his shoulders. Being in Danny's bed for this long stiffened him up; unfortunately Vlad tore something and felt a trickle of blood trail down his chest.

He winces quickly trying to pat away the blood with a coffee napkin.

"Butter Biscuits!" He curses

"Vlad you okay?" Danny steps into the room holding another tray with sandwiches and glasses of water.

"I'm fine." Vlad tries to play off his injury, glad the shirt was dark enough to hide the blood.

Danny instantly noticing something was up shrugged it off and sat next to Vlad again with the breakfast. Vlad didn't hesitate to swipe a sandwich and scarf it down quickly, he licks his fingers messily reaching for Danny's sandwich and repeating.

"Uh." Was Danny's intelligent response, he handed Vlad a glass of water.

"If you eat too fast you'll get sicker." Danny warns.

Vlad ignored him and sipped at the water politely as if mocking Danny.

"Dude, you ate my food…." Danny's face saddened childishly looking at the empty plate.

"Not my fault you weren't fast enough little badger." Vlad teases putting the glass of water back on the tray.

Danny slightly impressed and disgusted simply shrugged and put the sandwich tray on the night stand.

"Guess I'll eat my own food, out of reach of your black hole." Rising from the bed Vlad grabs Danny's wrist and pulls him to the bed, Danny flops to the wall side of the bed.

"V-Vlad?! What are you-'

Vlad grabbed Danny's shoulders and picked him up pressing him against the wall.

"I need a proper reading, to see if this will all be worth it."

"What are you- You crazed fruit loop!" Danny blushes as Vlad slides a hand up his shirt palming his chest.

Vlad face was unreadable as he leaned in close to Danny putting a hand on the wall. Danny swallowed a hard lump in his throat expecting to be hit or even yelled at.

"Vlad please, don't do this, I promised id help you just let me go." Danny whimpered.

"You're so ignorant boy." Vlad whispers rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Danny's chest,

Danny flinches as his eyes flash green and his body shudders. He closes his eyes waiting for Vlad to tear him a new one when soft warmth spreads through his chest. Danny stutters now afraid that Vlad might just melt him on the spot, his eyes shooting open seeing a very calm Vlad. The older man was looking down to Danny's chest observing for a reaction.

"Vlad?" Danny asks meekly looking away.

"Daniel, you've gotten stronger, not really a surprise but it's good to see some form of development from you." Vlad murmurs softly, his face is content as le leans in closer to Danny. The teen still shaken from the intimate rubbing grabs the intruding hand pulling it from under his shirt.

"D-don't touch me!" Danny scoots away from the wall blushing and crosses his arms. Whatever Vlad did to him felt weird, so weird it almost felt good. Danny tried to hide his embarrassment with insults and threats.

"What's wrong little badger never bumped cores before? " Vlad teases rubbing his finger on his chin. "Oh that's right, you probably haven't since were the only of our kind. It's a shame you don't want to be trained by someone as experienced as myself hm?" Vlad snickers.

"Whatever! Not like I need to go rubbing ghost powers against yours anyway, it's weird." Danny defends.

"Nonsense, it's only weird if both partners aren't in sync, trust me you'd feel it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Danny waves his hand dismissing Vlad's weird advances. "Don't ever touch me like that again." Danny points at Vlad his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oh Daniel." Vlad muses his voice soothing to Danny's ears, he shrugs, and slowly leans next to Danny's ear whispering.

"No promises little badger."

Danny jumps very flustered and bolts out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes and typos ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note: **_The support is much appreciated. 3_

* * *

"Daniel you are getting ready out there aren't you?" Vlad calls out from the room.

"Y-Yeah just gimmie a sec, are you able to get out of bed?" Danny yells through the door, Vlad can hear him stumbling over things.

"Well I just might have to force myself to move and help out if you don't hurry up. Pack whatever you need the most and get on ordering us some tickets out of here." Vlad commands then attempts to lift his stiff limbs around and drag himself out of Danny's bed.

Limping to the door and opening it, Vlad's face twitches. Danny shocked by the man's appearance falls over a large pile of clothing landing on his face.

"Daniel! What is this!?" Vlad yells frustrated and confused.

"I was making sure I packed the nice things, what if I need something and forget it here! What if-"

Vlad sighs and rubs his head slouching against the wall, Danny looks him up and down his face tinting slightly at Vlad's laid back posture.

"Daniel, pack your essentials, not your closet. We won't be staying fugitives for long; once I heal I'll be out of your hair for good remember?"

Danny picks himself up holding some shirts. "But, when I return home empty handed wont I just be a new target of anger?" Danny gulps looking at the floor.

Vlad's gears started turning remembering the dream he had, he never considered that Danny might end up on the receiving end of the experiments now. Vlad curses under his breath turning his head away to think. Danny looks just about ready to break down into tears, but shook his head. He looked at Vlad and smiles slightly quickly rushing past Vlad into his room and opens his closet.

"Well, I'm going to get a suitcase for you, Ill pack whatever you might be able to fit."

Vlad frowns deeply trying to tidy up the messy big shirt he wore; he didn't want to think that Jack and Maddie would go as far as to experiment on their son. They chose to mess with Vlad because they hated him right? No one else would care for him, so it was alright if they did no one else but Danny that is.

Vlad growls deep in thought as he slipped on a pair of old running shoes.

"Something wrong?" Danny inquires stuffing the last of something into a small bag.

"Nothing my dear boy just wondering how you're keeping up on in school, you'll need to be leaving a message to your college."

Danny blinks at Vlad and zips up the bag.

"Won't be a problem, I don't go to school Vlad."

Vlad's brows shot up. "What on earth do you mean you don't go to school?"

Danny rolled his eyes, not another one of these talks.

"No time, I make money; I'm not good at it and whatever. I thought you'd understand since were both halfas."

"Daniel, it's not about that it's just, you wanted to be an astronaut."

Danny's eyes squinted. "I never told you that. Look, as you told me before ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS." Danny reaches in his closet to pull out an old looking laptop and places it on the bed.

Vlad was going to protest but paused and smirked. "Touché. Now, let's get going Ill order the travel tickets. _'And maybe some tutoring books while I'm at it.'" _Vlad mutters under his breath, Danny turns around to eye Vlad suspiciously before leaving the room again.

Vlad figured the old laptop was going to be used rather than the new one, after all his parents made the new one for him, looked dangerous. Vlad shuddered slightly remembering the cold feel of scalpels on his chest.

* * *

Again Sam's phone rang and she begrudgingly picked it up.

"SAMANTHA, WHERE IS DANNY?! WERE NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN." Jack hollers into the phone, Sam covers one ear expecting this and huff out in frustration.

"Look, Mr. Fenton Danny and I are close, but I have my own life to deal with now. I don't just baby sit him 24/7 you know, I have college to focus on!" Sam tries to explain.

"Sam, we know you've been calling Danny, just tell us where he is. He is in danger!" Maddie also yells over the phone.

"My parents were right, you guys are nuts! Don't you think your scaring away Danny too! Stop calling me!" Sam slams her phone to the floor angrily; she flops back on her couch and unties her hair.

Steve enters the room with a cup of herbal tea for Sam.

"Wow, Fenton's parents are loco, I can't believe their badgering you this hard for Danny's info. What did the kid do?"

"Well, he didn't tell me yet but, I'm notorious for getting Danny out of tight situations. We are besties you know."

"Well, I'm glad you take care of your friends, just don't get too involved, I don't want anything happening to you Sam." Steve tone was more worried now.

"Oh Hun, I'm fine, this is nothing compared to what Danny put us through. If anything getting yelled at is the least of my worries, you should of seen us in high school." Sam beams reminiscing about their glory days.

Steven was impressed but still worried with his girlfriend's decisions in handling things without super powers.

"Well that's nice to hear Sam bu-"

A loud blast sends debris flying with Sam and Steve crashing to the floor.

"WHERE IS DANNY SAM!? IS HE IN HERE?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam cries out terrified holding her side, she looks to her left and Steve is trapped under some wall trying to push it off of him.

Rushing to her lover she helps him form under the wall, and they pick each other up.

"I'm calling the cops!" Steve yells scrambling for his phone, sirens and police cars rush to the hole in Sam's house blocking off all exits.

Maddie was holding a small box while Jack put down the device that blew a hole into Sam's house.

"NO, you're under arrest for harboring a fugitive! We heard you just now saying you cover for Danny. The two of you will be put into questioning until you tell us the whereabouts of Danny Fenton."

"This is insane Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you could have killed us! I'm going to sue the fuck out of you guys when my parents get wind of this!" Sam threatens, and coughs some smoke out of her lungs.

"Bah! Like you meddling teens would understand, Danny has ran off with a very important unstable test subject! And your unwillingness to help us find him might cost the lives of millions! Take em away officers!" Jack directs pointing into the smoky hole.

It all happened so fast, cuffs were shackled onto their wrists as they were pushed into a police car. Steve thrashes around and gets punched by one of the officers, he bites one of their hands and ends up getting beat more by two more officers.

"Steve!"

"No! These assholes are asking for it, they tried to kill us, when the news hears about this!"

Steve sputters out spitting out some blood as he's sat next to Sam roughly in the police car.

"You monsters won't get away with this, it's no wonder that Fenton kid ran away."

The car rolls away heading to the jail, Sam shivers crying softly and leans on the bruised Steve.

"Don't worry it's going to be alright Sam just. Please don't cry." Steve consoles, Sam tries to hug him and rub his sore face but the cuffs stopped her.

"I'm sure Tucker will do something; they can't keep us quiet forever.

Maddie's brow furrows as she opens a small tablet and browses some files. "I guess we have to contact Tucker to do a city wide lock down. Danny and Vlad can't have gotten far with his injuries; we need to cut off all transportation.

"What is Tucker wont spill the beans?" Jack questions.

"Then we''ll have to arrest him as well!" Maddie says enthusiastically.

"Can I use the bazooka again!?" Jack jumps up ecstatically.

"Yes, but please Jack, use it at a distance, Sam is right, we can't go getting sued while arresting people."

"Yeah yeah BAZOOKA!" Jack spins around excitedly.

* * *

The train ride was quiet, too quiet. Danny tapped his foot impatiently sitting across from Vlad, who was reading contently. He wore a pair of glasses and a hat. It was slightly humorous to see a once billionaire dressed in very unprofessional slacker wear. The sweater he wore was huge, and it didn't help with his long ponytail trailing next to his neck.

At least Danny looked normal in what he was wearing, the same type of zip up sweater and sneakers. The book he had next to him served as no entertainment, he'd rather wait for the old fruit loop to say something,…fruit loopy.

"Daniel why are you staring at me?" There it was.

"Dude, were on a train say something cool or. I dunno interesting?" Danny pouts leaning on his hand.

Vlad never looked up from his book. "I am reading a pretty interesting book, care to indulge in your own book little badger?"

Danny clenched his fists at being ignored; he pulled out a tic tack container and flicker on onto Vlad's book. Vlad was still unmoving; ready to up the ante Danny places a few in his mouth swishing them around menacingly.

He targeted Vlad's face and spit a small mint at Vlad's face, the treat hitting his glasses and landing on his book.

"Daniel." Vlad warns not looking up still. Danny snickers and kicks at Vlad's legs. "C'mon no punches? How low the mighty Plasmius has fallen." The teen teases.

Vlad's eyes flash up, boring into Danny he smirks picking up the tick tack and eating it.

"Awe gross!" Danny sticks out his tongue.

"You brushed your teeth, it should be fine." He states simply chewing on the tick tack.

"I forgot what these tasted like." Vlad mumbles to himself content with his small sweet.

"C'mon Vlad do something cool this is borriinnggg." Danny whines getting up to sit next to the older man.

"What are you five little badger? I was hoping you'd at least grown up a little while floating in space."

Danny's face went blank for a moment thinking of Vlad's time in space.

"Yeah well I'm…..Five inches in your mom!" Danny teased regaining his childish banter.

"Hey now, I'm the one who should be making these jokes." Vlad puts his book to the side to bump his fist onto Danny's head grinding it.

"Ow oww owow!" Not the hair that's the money maker!" Danny whines.

"Pft, you wish you had a head full of hair like mine." Vlad states proudly removing his hat and hair tie.

"See, this is why Mom didn't like you Vlad, your too proud for your own good. I saw your younger pictures; Mullets were so not cool dude." Danny sticks his tongue out, Vlad growls and points his finger into Danny's chest.

"Yes well, I had the confidence to do as I pleased Daniel; I bet you couldn't walk a day in my shoes boy."

Vlad crossed his arms turning away from Danny to look out the train window, the silence returning. Danny's chest throbs dully at being ignored again and he leans closer to Vlad to poke his side.

Vlad winces and turns to the boy frowning.

"Yes?" He says in an annoyed tone.

"Soooo, what was your book about?" Danny's bright blue eyes were full of curiosity and pleading the older man to converse with him.

Vlad unable to take the puppy eyes sighs and opens his book; to be honest he wasn't even really focused on the book. He was in deep though on how to get his life started and avoid Danny getting hurt in the crossfire.

"I never did like being third wheel you know, you must understand what if feels like to have unrequited live right?" Vlad starts out.

Danny's face brightens but then dulls at the meaning behind that sentence.

"I bet you don't know what it's like to be hated for being the offspring of said couple?" Danny scowls.

"My dear boy, there's nothing I can do to rewrite the past, but I am willing compromise. Your parents have scared me to the point where I want nothing more to do with them, and that defiantly counts Maddie. I do not in any way hate you now. If anything the time were spending right now could be considered a father son vacation." Vlad tries to cheer Danny up.

"Yeah well you're not my dad." Danny corrects, biting his lip in frustration. He didn't know why this topic upset him so, but he just wanted to go back to arguing. Danny was familiar with that, not having Vlad apologize to him like everything was his fault. Even though it was, Danny's brow furrowed as he battled in his head. Vlad quiets staring down at the conflicting boy next to him.

"You're not my enemy either." Danny turns his head away to hide a blush.

"So am I an accomplice in crime?" Vlad smirks nudging at Danny's side.

"Nah, you're my bud now," Danny felt a bit of warmth sweep through his being as he sunk down in the train chair next to Vlad.

Vlad absentmindedly wrapped an arm around the tee letting him lean on his side.

"Buds it is then."

The two continues to chat normally now, explaining different reasons for doing certain things in their pasts. Vlad found out that Danny was actually very sleep deprived as a teenager, and wasn't very attentive. While Danny found out that Vlad had always held back with Danny in their fights to test his strength. Eventually Danny still very tired from the night he had to help Vlad sleep knocked out on Vlad's side.

Vlad blushed unsure on what to do, he's never had someone this intimate with him, nor has he trusted anyone enough to do this. Doing what felt right he helped Danny into a more comfortable sleep pulling a blanket over him.

He didn't know what compelled him to the gag worthy act, but Vlad leaned in to kiss the top of Danny head. That's what fathers do right? Danny did go through all of this to help Vlad, so….

Vlad was over thinking it, he sighed picking up his book with his arm still holding Danny.

"Father Right?" He thought to himself.

* * *

The walk off of the train was again awkward and quiet, after the whole falling asleep thing, Danny found it hard to get the man to open up again. Vlad never really talked about himself since he was too busy gloating and explaining evil plans. On his down time Vlad was a pretty normal guy. Danny wondered how his dad ever got to be friends with a guy like Vlad.

A small light bulb went off in Danny's head, and his feet picked up the pace running up to Vlad. He looked at Vlad with a childish smile pulling out his phone and tossing it in the air.

"Vlad check it out, look what I taught myself!"

Danny's phone floated out of his palm glowing green as it started to text itself."

"Impressive." Vlad applauds sarcastically as they walk down the mildly busy hallway.

"Hey, I'll have you know it took me like, a year just to get things to work using my powers!"

"You still need training." Vlad says stopping in mid walk as he catches something in the corner of his eye.

"We need to go." Vlad quickly cuts in.

"What's the issue?" Danny is grabbed and pulled to Vlad's side hiding behind a pillar on the train station, a hand cups his mouth.

Two men in white run past them with scanners tracking the ecto energy Danny just released. As the running steps disappear, Danny breaks away from Vlad to gasp and frown. "What was that?!" he whispers angrily. "Are they tracking you!?"

Vlad's face breaks off into a vicious snarl. "IF ANYTHING IT WAS YOU AND YOUR CARELESSNESS DANIEL! THEY WERE TRACKING YOU!" Vlad grabs Danny's wrist and opens his palm, forcing him to drop the phone. Vlad quickly stomps the device into pieces grinding his heel.

"That cute little stunt you pulled is what did it; I bet your parents are trying to catch us before we escape the area." Vlad lets Danny's hand go to ponder, and Danny rubs his wrist painfully.

"This means we still have time to escape, but not by commercial means anymore."

"I-I'm sorry Vlad I didn't know that would trigger anything. Guess I got too friendly huh." Danny sulks picking up their bags.

Vlad felt a hint of guilt for scolding the teen so harshly and sighed.

"It's not your fault Daniel, let's just keep moving. We'll just have to stealthily fly there, I'm pretty sure there's a dead zone while travelling over the lake."

Danny's eyes widened at the thought of Vlad transforming again, wasn't he too weak? Just the image of seeing Plasmius return shook Danny to his core.

"Vlad, I don't think you should push yourself that far.

"Daniel doesn't be a fool, then who's going to carry all of the bags?" Vlad picked up his share of bags and stood up strait huffing.

He closed his eyes concentrating as a flash of black sparked to his chest, Danny watched patiently as his own ring flashed allowing him to transform.

Vlad in mid transform crumbled to the floor grunting in pain, Danny also winced feeling his chest burn as he caught Vlad.

"I knew it, you're still too weak to transform, and I'm going to carry you." Vlad coughed violently trying to push Danny away.

"No, NO NO! I will not let you-"

Danny already committed to it lifted Vlad off of his feet, and propped him on his back.

"Ayeesh, I need to work out more, your heavier than I previously expected. Guess I was pumped with adrenaline when I first carried you." Danny laughs picking up their bags on his arms and floating up.

"Hang on, I got faster, and I don't need you falling off. I need you to tell me where exactly were landing, because I'll be going so fast I might pass it."

"Don't gloat boy, it doesn't look good on you." Vlad mumbles utterly humiliated as he holds onto Danny's shoulders."

Danny can feel the older man's embarrassment and decides to push it as he floats higher waiting for instructions.

"Well, were to Capitan? Cabin boy awaiting ye orders."

Vlad pulls his hoodie over his head and points in a direction of a thick forest leading to some trees.

"Look Daniel, thank you for doing this you don't need to go this far alright? You can just drop me off at my island." Vlad mutters.

Danny clicks his teeth. "You keep forgetting I might be on their table if I return without you huh? I'm not going anywhere until things die down Vlad." Danny reassures.

Vlad is quiet as Danny picks up speed in the instructed direction, his chest beating slight warmth. The cold air hit his face as Danny flew and light speckles of water it their faces.

Danny was a bit elated as he flew through the sky carrying his ex-arch enemy. The change of events was like a fresh breath of air for him, his normal routine and responsibilities were stripped from him. All that mattered now was staying alive, the new sense of danger reignited and old flame in the growing teen.

Danny let out a loud yahoo as his chest got warmer and he sped up racing over the forest approaching the lake faster.

"Slow down boy! You just might drop me at this rate!"

Danny couldn't hear Vlad over his new burst of determination.

* * *

Same and Steve were pushed into Tuckers office and sat down, the door was slammed behind them as they sat up sore from the explosion and man handling. Sam was eyeing Tucker with worry and her face spoke a million words, while Steve was just out of it.

"Holy hell you two look like shit." Tucker winced walking away from his window after closing the curtains. He sat back in his chair looking over some papers.

"Why is he not in prison!?"

Steve complained his palms open in confusion, the two were still cuffed.

"I ordered a city wide lock down and search for the fugitives, so any accomplices should be kept in custody."

"You agreed to their terms Tuck!?" Sam yelled her fists banging on the table.

"Sam, from what I've been told Danny might be the one in trouble. They told me Danny burst into their lab and took Vlad."

"VLADS ALIVE?!" Sam screeches.

"Yeah, bet Danny didn't mention that huh?" Tucker sighs. "Vlad is unstable, the Fenton's were experimenting with something they should have left alone, and now they think Danny is being effected. The fact that Danny's thoughts circulated around Vlad for this long doesn't help."

Sam clenches her fists looking to Steve for an answer.

"So, you're telling us Danny Phantom might have gone evil?"

Tucker shakes his head. "Nah, more like that one freak show incident, if anything we really need to find Danny. SO please Sam, I'm doing this to help him not rat him out.

"I-I don't know where he is really, he never told me anything." Sam whimpers, Steve puts both of his cuffed hands on her lap.

"I trusted Danny to do the right thing; he can't be going AWOL, that's not like him."

"Sam, this is Vlad were dealing with here, anything could of happened in that lab."

Steve looked up in thought. "Didn't you say Danny found him in a lab? If that's the case, they ran away because Vlad was being experimented on right? Sam has explained to me that Danny is in fact a good person, have you considered its Danny's parents? For god sake tucker they BLEW A HOLE INTO OUR HOME."

"Guys, I know you're like my family, but I have a city to run, and if you go around causing any trouble. It will cause hysteria and chaos. I need you to cooperate with the Fenton's to help everyone out okay?"

Tucker knew they were right, and simply shook his head grabbing a tissue to wipe his nose and mouth. He put the tissue down next to something on his desk and scribbled something in a planner. He tried his best not to look conspicuous but glanced down at the item quickly before turning around to open his curtains.

Same and Steve leaned over to inspect the note, it read _'Play along until I can find help. We have to save Danny.'_

Turning back to the captives Tucker straitens his tie.

"I'm sorry you two but you need to be locked away until we capture Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters! You are dismissed!" He points in the air, his office doors open and two men walk in to drag away Sam and Steve.

"You won't get away with this!" Sam yells acting.

"Yeah! We're gonna; peacefully protest all over your lawn buster!" Steve retorts.

"Buster?" Sam scoffs and gags.

"I don't want to curse at Tucker Hun." Steve whispers as their roughly handled back into a police car.

* * *

It was pouring now; the duo was soaked as thunder crashed through the sky. Danny losing steam slowly floated closer to the destination, Vlad tried his best to keep the boy from passing out shaking his shoulder and tugging on his ear.

"Daniel! We're almost there, stay focused!" Vlad pleased as Danny's head lulled, his breath labored as the cold air made him shiver.

"It's down there!" Vlad pointed to the island in plain sight over the lake.

"I swear to god boy if you fall in the lake right now it's over for the both of us, get to the island Daniel!"

Danny groans out, they slowly float down to the small island; Danny musters the last of his strength to fling the bags onto the rocky beach and fly Vlad down placing him on his feet.

The teen promptly passes out and falls back, Vlad quickly catches the boy his heart pounding.

He should have just let the tool fall, and he'd continue on to the safety of his home but, it was Daniel.

The faithful caring teen that just flied him across a dammed forest through a thunderstorm to save his pathetic skin.

Vlad cursed his humanity as he tried to drag Danny's body into the safety of his secret hideout, he hoped no one had found and tampered with it.

* * *

Rainy days are nice _sometimes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes and typos ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note: **_I'm not sure how to respond to some of your messages. As my first fan fiction I know there are zillions of mistakes and I'd like to get some help, but I'm not sure how to collaborate with other writers. No one has really ever wanted to help and this feedback I'm getting is wonderful. Just please be gentle, I'll take the help just show me how. ;-;_

* * *

Danny's vision slowly returned, the cold he once felt was melted away by very inviting warmth. Shuffling around, Danny noticed he was in a dark room on a very soft bed.

"Vlad?!" Danny shot up worried that he dropped Vlad or worse, was captured by his parents.

Rushed footsteps alerted Danny as a door opened revealing the older man.

"You scared me little badger, I thought you were having a bad dream."

"Weird how the tables turn." Danny yawns and turns to his side in the bed, a loud clap of thunder makes Danny flinch and cling to his pillow. Before Vlad could turn and leave the room Danny calls out to him.

"Vlad I know this sounds weird but, could you stay in here for a bit?"

Vlad crosses his arms looking at the boy from the doorway.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you owe me? "Danny falters looking down still clenching his pillow for dear life.

"I don't owe you anything Daniel, everything that has happened was completely your own choice, Vlad tried to sound cold to avoid any further contact with the teen, but once he opened his eyes to Danny's soft puppy ones he weakened.

"Please? I really hate storms; I just need someone with me right now." Danny whimpers.

Vlad clicks his teeth now in though on what to do, Danny was very determined to help him get to the island during the thunder storm so why would now be any different?

"_Unless Daniel really did care for my well-being…" _Vlad groans in defeat sauntering over to Danny's bed sitting on the edge of it.

"Daniel I'm too old for this." Vlad complains resting his head in his palm, another crack of thunder booms though the room forcing Danny to cling onto Vlad's arm in terror. Vlad begrudgingly cradles the smaller teen patting his hair.

"It's just nature Daniel; you don't need to be afraid." Vlad looks down checking for a reaction from the raven haired teen.

"Oh god Daniel you better not be crying." Vlad says mildly surprised.

"Am not!" Danny shivers trying to hide his face.

Vlad slightly amused picks up the covers and wraps Danny in them. "I could use this as a form of blackmail, but I'll give you a break this one time. Look this is a shield; it will protect you from the mean ol thunder." Vlad says tucking the covers around Danny so he looks like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

"But Vlad, I can't move!" Danny squirms in the intricate fold of blanket.

"Exactly." Vlad hums leaning Danny to his side. "Your still tired from straining yourself, you should finish sleeping Daniel. I will remain here until you are comfortable enough to rest." Vlad's hand squeezes his shoulder as reassurance when Danny flinches from another loud thunder clap.

"But Vlad,…" Danny says softly his eyes now getting heavier.

"What is it now?" Vlad tries to sound annoyed but his voice is just soft.

"This is weird."

"…..is it now?" Danny could feel Vlad smirk.

* * *

The two halfas felt an odd form of tranquility cover them as they say there listening to the rain pelt the secret getaway home. Again Vlad was faced with the awkward compulsion to show the boy a hint of affection. Yet he didn't want to wake him, Vlad settled for hugging Danny closer to his side as he dozed off.

After the teen was settled in and back to sleep, Vlad carefully pried himself away from the boy. He had slept through the evening and into twilight. The older man refused to sleep after the trip, and needed to start researching what the Fenton's did to his body.

Slipping down into his makeshift lair Vlad got to work measuring and studying his progress. Surprisingly his wounds were healing rapidly, and they no longer needed medical attention. Unbuttoning his shirt he observed himself, he was still unable to transform but that didn't explain what Jack and Maddie did to him. Facing a wall Mirror Vlad didn't see anything out of the ordinary on his back but his chest still had the scars from the surgery.

Re-buttoning his shirt Vlad sat at his small desk to scribble down some thoughts, and pondered a bit. Come to think of it, Vlad did not recall exactly 5 years of floating in space, how could he had no calendar or watch. The thought of himself going into a coma crossed his mind, but how did he survive space?

Had he undergone some sort of preserving hibernation while in space, that could explain why he remained the same for 5 years. It was all slowly coming together the closer Vlad got to earth, the more he thawed in space, but how? And now that Danny is properly matured, are their cores finally reacting in a good or bad way.

Vlad stood up to open a closet with several drawers, he pulls out a baseball sized metal ball and places it on his desk. He flicks the on switch and lets it do its work scanning Vlad's chest.

Vlad lets the machine filter the data it's collected scribbling more notes down, reaching for another notebook to write separate math into.

"Hey Vlad what's this?"

Vlad's heart jumps out of his throat as he spins around to the curious teen. Danny was holding the device that he used to monitor his core.

"Put that down!" He screeches hotly grabbing the tool and placing it on the desk in front of him. "Daniel, why are you in here?" Vlad fumes.

"After you helped me get to sleep I woke up duh. I get bored too; it's been like 4 hours. Is there anything around here for me to mess with or something?"

"4 Hours?! Don't be-"Vlad looks at his digital clock and pinches the bridge of his nose. The teen was right; Vlad was so absorbed into his work as usual he didn't notice the time fly by. Of course the teen would wander around looking for him. In the past Vlad would have started blasting at Danny by now, but this time could only scold the boy for sneaking up on him.

" The TV is out for a while because of the storm, and I doubt we can use the internet. Got any videogames or something?" " So what's this doomabob you have there?" Danny leans over Vlad's shoulder to poke the device again.

The machine whirs and glows flashing a light to Danny's chest, sparks fly as the machine starts to hover and the beam gets thicker. Vlad quickly grabs the metal orb punching in a code shutting it off. Danny grabs his chest checking for any damage panting nervously.

"I'm alive right?" He gulps unbuttoning his shirt to check for any bruises.

Vlad quickly covers his eyes turning away from Danny. "Yes your alive, it's just a monitor, stop undressing!"

"I'm just being safe, how do I know if you didn't probe me or something, you are a weirdo." Danny sticks his tongue out at Vlad. The older man scoffs and pulls out a drawer searching for a folder.

"Stupid brat, just get out, you're not wanted in here understand?"

Danny's eyes flashed bright green as he grits his teeth. "LOOK HERE FRUIT LOOP, IM BORED AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP! I deserve some kind of entertainment while being stuck here with you."

"Then by all mean please leave, I told you countless times you don't have to stay here and baby me. I'm a grown man Daniel I don't need a teenagers help anymore."

Danny transforms and charges up energy to his palms, getting in a stance.

"I'm 19! I'm an adult!" Danny shouts

"Feeding the fire aren't we Daniel? By proving you're an adult your standing here shouting and threatening me. Oh yes, your such a responsible adult, forgive me for thinking otherwise." Vlad sarcastically puts a hand on his chest.

"YOU-"Danny's yelling was cut short by Vlad's violent coughing.

"F-fruit loop." Danny gasps with concern running to Vlad to hold his shoulders; familiar warmth spreads through the younger boy's chest.

"Look I didn't mean to explode it's just…this is usually how Id solve problems with you."

Vlad laughs lightly pulling himself up and scratching his head.

"That it is my boy, I guess we both need to remember were on the same team."

"Well, Jazz always did say to take new relationships one step at a time." Danny thinks, a small blush forms on his face as he quickly backs away from Vlad un-transforming.

"Well I'm not going anywhere Vlad, like I said I'm just really bored here got anything to do? And why have you been avoiding me?"

Vlad simply picked up the file he had in front of him and handed it to Danny.

"Cores?" Danny raised a brow.

"Remember what I showed you in your room, when I touched your chest? Your parents seemed to have discovered how ghost cores work. That file is everything I could put together on the subject."

"But why are you-"

"Read it Daniel. And while you're busy looking at that are you hungry?" Vlad slowly gets up heading for the door.

"Yeah I'm hungry, doesn't matter what you make, as long as it doesn't kill me." Danny jokes skimming the file.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, keep that up and I really will kill you boy."

Danny smirks and sits in Vlad's chair, opening the file to completely scan the details.

"Hmm." Danny's eyes scan the papers.

"Whaaaatt?" He questions, a few more minutes go by as the teen grips the papers firmly.

"I…" A small tint spreads across his face as he resumes reading the data.

"This is, different…."Danny chokes on his words, and then his eyes stop at a certain paragraph.

"Vlad!" Danny bolts out of the lab into the kitchen.

"YOU, YOU AND I, YOU YOU."

"Use your words boy." Vlad says irritably as he uses his spatula to flip a flapjack.

"Were- We are, WHAT?!" Danny hollers.

"Curiosity killed the cat hm?" Vlad chastises as he scoots the finished hotcake onto a plate of others.

"You're my-"Danny voice croaks.

"Yes, technically we are a new species of human, and the only two. Something was bound to come up."

"But were both male!"

"Doesn't change the fact that our cores heat up whenever we are near each other Daniel." Vlad states simply while preparing some artificial lemonade.

"But you're in love with my mom!" Danny shouts now more confused.

"Was, in love with your mother."

"But." Danny's eyes widened at the comment.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Vlad, are you some sort of weird, mate to me now?" Danny sighs sitting down at the small table in the center or the kitchen, he props his head up on the both of his arms.

"Yes." Vlad says softly.

"Our cores react to each other and it usually gives a positive reaction am I right?"

"Danny looks away blushing.

"Well, we have to figure out how to harness this energy before your parents do. We're not leaving this island until so. Starting tomorrow we will be experimenting on our energies."

Danny pouts as a plate of steaming flapjacks and utensils were set in front of him, they smelt really good. Danny forgot how hungry he was and quickly began to dig in. Vlad's food was the best, he would know after forcing him to cook during the whole vortex issue. Back then Vlad was eager to please just to calm Danny down, sure it was funny but thinking back Danny sure was a little jerk.

The younger teen stopped in mid chew flashing back to that moment. Vlad sat down across from Danny with his own plate eyeing him curiously before properly eating his food.

"Something on your mind?" Vlad inquires; Danny shakes his head and resumes eating trying not to let his thoughts show on his face.

"Vlad, does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Danny says with his mouth full.

"Ugh, boy don't talk with your mouth full." Vlad cringes at the messy teen. "Have some decency and wipe your mouth!" Vlad leans over the small table to wipe Danny's mouth clean of syrup and crumbs.

Danny still in shell shock from the motion stills and stares at Vlad his face reddening.

"No I don't hate you, but I am positive that my actions are getting to you aren't they little badger?"

"Uh." Was Danny's intelligent reply.

"Fighting doesn't trigger the responses we want from our cores, so I'm going for something a little more affectionate."

"Guh-wah" Danny stutters grabbing for his drink to help him chew his mouthful."

"Like a father would care for a son." Vlad continues.

"OHHHHH." Danny exhales stammering. "I thought you were- never mind!" He shouts louder than intended to resuming inhaling his meal.

Vlad raises a brow at the younger teen's weird feedback and eats his breakfast.

"T-this is really good, thank you for breakfast fruit loop. Been a while since someone cooked for me." Danny quickly picks up his plate and heads for the sink.

Vlad grabs Danny's arm stopping his actions. Vlad is still looking at his plate while holding Danny back.

"Daniel, I just need to tell you that if this whole family bond thing doesn't work. We might have to step into more intimate waters. If you are not up to doing this then you should leave now."

Danny goes quiet looking at his plate face now fully red nervously sweating. "I-I I just want to make sure you're okay, it's just an experiment right?" He says quickly voice quivering. "Your just so….old." Danny whispers out the last part and Vlad releases his grip to resume eating.

"Yes well, I'm sure my experience will get you to change your mind, and you are right. It is just a test, once I discover the trick to this I'll be out of your hair my dear boy."

"Or further in my pants." Danny mumbles putting his plate in the sink.

"What was that?" Vlad flashes Danny an arrogant smirk.

"NOTHING." Danny perks up dashing out of the kitchen looking for something to busy his mind with.

* * *

"For the last time Mom, I'm just as worried as you are. But creating all of this tension and forcing a man hunt is the last thing you guys should do. You don't catch flies with salt, right?"

"Jazz please, if you know anything about Danny's whereabouts we can save him!" Maddie pleads.

"Save him from what?!" Jazz yells standing up.

"Vlad is unstable, if he's around Danny for too long their ghost sides could end up cooperating or worse merging!"

Jazz's heart stopped at the thought of Dark Dan returning, her parents didn't know about it but just the idea of that being possible again made Jazz think.

"Did you guys try tracking him with your ghost equipment?" Jazz wonders.

"We did, but our boys gotten stronger, he can mask his abilities form our weapons, which is why we need your help Jazz. Please!" Jack shakes his daughter's shoulders wildly.

"AHHH!" She gasps. "Dad, I'm just as worried about my brother as you two are, but again this problem is because of you two. Danny is probably already lost; you're the ones who turned both Vlad and my brother into ghosts. It might be best to let it go and let them come out on their own."

"Jazz, while that may sound reasonable, it is not an option. We need Vlad's ecto energy to help discover new ways to fight stronger ghosts. So if needed we can still track ghosts that try to hide from us, once we study his veteran DNA that we can unlock a new step to human evolution!" Maddie shoves a file into Jazz's face.

"This is insane! Where is Sam and Tucker, what are their opinions on this? Have you explained to them what's going on?"

"Errr, about that." Maddie chews on her cheek.

"We put the Goth girlie in jail and Tucker is the one scheduling the manhunt!" Jack yells excitedly.

"We both know Sam has some sort of Intel on Danny, and she refuses to tell us anything, so we came to you."

"You what?!" Jazz frowns.

"Yeah and I blew em up with this bad boy! Count that as all the times she got Danny out of trouble, that meddling trouble maker." Jack hoists up the Bazooka he shot at Sam and Steve with.

"DAD! You assaulted our friends, were on the same team! Have you two gone insane, that's it. Get out! Out of my house, I need a moment!"

"But Jazz!" Maddie pleads.

"Nope, OUT. I have no record or evidence of my brother's whereabouts and, I WILL FORCE A RESTRAINING ORDER, if I see you two again within the next week. Mom, Dad pleas just leave." Jazz dismisses her parents as she pushes them out of the door. The door slams on jack and Maddies face and they slump.

"She must get this from your side of the family." Jack mumbles looking to his wife accusingly.

"Don't worry baby, well catch those ghosts!" He tries to cheer Maddie up hugging her to his side.

"That ghost I sour son Jack, it's only a matter of time before the ghost takes over jack. "

"Are you suggesting we'll have to test on Danny when we catch him?"

"I'm not suggesting, it's now required! If Danny's core is compatible with Vlad's there's no telling what that monster will do to our son."

Jacks face saddens at the thought of having to reeducate and dig around his own son's body. Jacks cellphone rang, he quickly picked it up. Maddies face was hopeful.

"Hello, yes? Oh that's great! Map me the coordinates we'll analyze them when we get to our lab. Yeah yeah spare me the details, did you see them? Good, so you're sure? Alright see you at the meeting. "

"Our search team spotted Danny, they were in pursuit but last found them at a train station. They even have a signal of his last phone use; we can track and predict where they may have escaped."

"Oh jack that's wonderful news! We have to tell Jazz! Once she allows us to see her after a week…. "She says downcast.

"To the Fenton mobile!" Jack yells picking up his wife and jumping into the vehicle speeding away."

* * *

Danny and Vlad had both agreed to watch a movie together since Danny wouldn't stop whining about being bored. The storm still raged outside, and using the internet was too risky. The two halfas settled for watching one movie a day together, this allowing Vlad to work on any science he had to after the movie.

Although this was the first time they sat down together trying to get along, not that they both knew their situation it made things a tad awkward. Vlad was drying off his hair form a much needed shower his body still hot from the water. Danny felt a bit intimidated at Vlad's comfortable attitude towards the whole dilemma.

"Are we going to die if we don't do this?" Danny twiddles his thumbs nervously.

"I'm unsure on those details, but we might suffer some side effects if we do nothing. When your parents poked around my chest, they blocked my powers with that device you pulled out. Now that it's out, I'm still recovering which is why I cannot transform."

"You still can't go ghost?" Danny says in awe.

"No, but I'm sure if we keep bumping cores I will make a complete recovery." Vlad says causally plopping himself down on the couch.

Danny suggested they watched an old action flick to get their minds off of their problems. The younger teen was still in his clothes that he woke in and sat next to Vlad on the couch wishing he had a snack to busy himself with.

"Could you get the lights Daniel, I don't like watching movies with them on."

Danny nods getting up to turn off the light and sits back down next to the man. He had so many questions and ideas but decided to keep them to himself. The movie didn't start yet, but the previews ran, Danny mustered up all the courage he could to ask before the flick began.

"Vlad…"

"Hm?" Vlad's voice was calm and he seemed distracted by the movie, it must of really felt nice for him to watch them again.

"How did you know if this was okay with me? This whole experiment thing. " Danny asks as he hesitantly scoots closer to Vlad.

"I warned you of the circumstances of this test earlier, and you didn't seem to have a problem with me assuming that you were bisexual."

Danny bit his lip slightly anxious at the older man's accurate guess and pushes a pillow away from Vlad to sit on one of his legs. Vlad's eyes widen at the gesture but he remains quiet watching the movie.

"Alright, so If I sort of do this." Danny leans in close to Vlad.

"Daniel." Vlad chokes out losing all confidence in his voice. "We were supposed to be invoking a family related aura."

"Yeah well, that only makes a slight reaction so far Vlad. We have to go big or go home right?" Danny laughs lightly situating himself in Vlad's lap.

"Okay, I'm going for it. Don't like….Punch me or anything." Danny lightly cups Vlad's face pressing his forehead to his chin.

"Feel anything?"

"Yes." Vlad grits out holding Danny's shoulders ready to throw him off if he got too uncomfortable down south.

"Well I don't feel anything in my chest so I'm taking it further."

"L-little badger wait." Vlad was cut off when Danny presses a gently kiss to his chin, his chest heating up considerably making him feel light headed. Vlad groans shifting his legs to avoid any more friction to his groin from having Danny in his lap.

"Sit still, your making this more difficult, don't tell me I'm making the great Plasmius antsy." Danny jokes trailing his lips up Vlad's neck. Danny feeling bold lightly nibbles and licks on the older man's neck determined to get more for his efforts.

"Daniel! " Vlad's hands snapped to Danny's hips quickly pulling him off of his lap and on the couch. He pins Danny under him by his hips and looms over the teen panting slightly.

"Yes, that works Daniel." Vlad growls out his eyes flashing red as if going back and forth between transforming.

"You okay?" Danny blinks sheepishly slightly shocked at Vlad's quick reaction to slight cuddling. Vlad takes a little longer to calm down and releases Danny's hips sitting up and helping Danny up.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. I just need- I'm going to need a little more space after…this. Research I mean, excuse me." Vlad rushes off the couch holding his head.

* * *

Almost there.

_Typo heaven. I apologize. /3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes and typos ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note: **_I hope I'm steering this story right. :I Any suggestions my dearest readers?_

_Sexual content in this chapter._

* * *

After a good 15 minutes Vlad returns to the dimly lit room with a handful of supplies setting them on the table in front of them.

"What happened back there?" Danny asks the older man's face was still flustered from Danny's advances earlier. Danny felt slightly offended that his touch was that repulsive to Vlad and concerned on how their ever going to get through this.

"Want to start over? I mean I thought I was doing it right, just pretend I'm someone else or something." Danny tries to explain himself grabbing on a pillow for reassurance.

"That won't be necessary, I have calmed down. You don't need to worry about me." Vlad says slightly suspiciously as he sits back next to Danny crossing his legs.

"I've already seen this movie, don't bother rewinding." Danny remains silent looking to the TV, Vlad then the items on the table.

A couple of candles with matches , a small bottle of wine, a glass and a bag of trail mix, Danny was sure the trail mix had to be expired. It should have been since; the place was at least 5 years old, feeling isolated and too nervous to focus on the film Danny speaks.

"Vlad, are we going to get sick from eating all of this old food? Shouldn't we go out to get fresher supplies?"

Vlad ignoring the question reaches into the bag grabbing a handful and popping some into his mouth. Danny waits for a reply fidgeting in his seat, he glances to the older man whose quietly chewing.

"Try them their still good, this is a survival bunker, everything in here has been modified and tested by me to survive 10 years plus."

Danny's face dropped in disbelief and Vlad smirks hooking an arm over Danny's shoulder pulling him closer. Before Danny could protest Vlad pushes a nut into the teen's mouth.

"Wai-"Danny chews the nut slowly still looking at the screen to avoid Vlad's gaze. "Hm that is good." He murmurs, and Vlad pushes a raisin into his mouth enjoying the boys darkening face.

"You don't have to feed me; I can get the bag myself grandpa." The teen tries to lift the older man's arm off of his shoulder but is pulled back.

"So you aren't reacting to this?" Vlad whispers.

"Reacting to what? OH. RIGHT." Danny palms his chest remembering the whole situation. "No, I don't feel anything off right now."

Vlad simply hums keeping Danny close to his side as they watched the movie, eventually it got a little slow and Danny had to break the boring moment with another question.

"Hey Vlad, how come you're still…you know in one piece? I would of though space tore you apart, but you still look like my old fruit loop."

Vlad scrunches his nose at the question and turns down the volume to the movie. "Your fruit loop? Since when did I belong to you Daniel?" He says this jokingly but with a firm tone.

"Since I had to save your crippled ass from my own parents." Danny sticks his tongue out at the older.

"Charming." Vlad pats Danny's head slowly rubbing the back of his neck. "You will get an explanation all due time my dear boy. But right now, I think it's time to show you something. "

The hand stops petting and returns to Danny's shoulder rubbing it.

"Show me what? Is it like a new ghost power, because I've been dying to learn something from you."

"Oh Daniel, I thought you'd become a little more clever in these long 5 years, but I guess that is asking for a bit much." Danny slightly miffed from the insult grabs Vlad's arms pulling it off.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to be like, fake friends or something. Do you have to keep insulting my intelligence?" He crosses his arms pushing himself back into the couch. Vlad laughs lightly leaning in closer to Danny his head hovering next to Danny's ear.

"Don't you understand, you're here with me, vulnerable and alone. Everything I could have asked for in the past."

Danny's eyes shoot up into the elders unreadable ones. "I uhh..what?" Danny stutters, Vlad smiles softly lifting the teens head up with a finger.

"Are you afraid Daniel, do I intimidate you?" Vlad interrogates the younger looking for a chink in the teen's defense.

"N-Never! I just know that someone who's always scheming wouldn't have stopped even after all of this time. You may owe me your life but I'm on to you Vlad! Danny retorts as Vlad laughs louder grabbing Danny and lifting him into his lap.

"Wha HEY!" Danny fumbles around facing Vlad holding onto his shoulders, he then leans in to hold onto Vlad's neck. The position was a little embarrassing for Danny, and he didn't want Vlad staring at him as he blushed. "Let me guess, you're going to ask if I'm reacting to this huh?" The boy says sarcastically.

Vlad snorts at the comment sliding his hands under Danny's shirt up his back. They rub in slow circles on his shoulders then creep back down right above his firm butt.

"All those years of fighting has done you some good boy, finally catching up to me in shape?"

"Fuck you Vlad, I was 14." Danny shudders tugging on Vlad's hair as the older spreads his legs letting Danny sit completely on his crotch. His big hands grasp and knead Danny's ass as he rests his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Vlad are you trying to get some sort of lap dance out of me?" The halfa mocks shaking his hips. "Well I guess it has been like 5 years since you probably got off huh?" Vlad growls this time shoving his hips into Danny's forcing a yelp out of the younger.

"You're going to pay for arousing me Daniel, and I'm going to enjoy exploring every last inch of you boy."

"Woah!" Danny's hand reaches out to grab the couch pillow and places it between them; he glances to Vlad's face. He could feel the elders leer and his body heating up; Danny knew that if he wasn't careful he might set Vlad off again.

Vlad's hands worked up his sides his thumbs seeking for Danny's nipples; they gently prod the buds through his thin shirt.

"VLAD! WAH-"Danny's fists clenched tightly onto the pillow trying to keep it between him and the predatory man.

"So tell me has anyone ever touched you like this Daniel?"

"FFFuu…No…Stop, I don't feel anything Vlad this isn't working!"

"No." Vlad growls thrusting his hips into Danny's harshly, he pinches one of his nipples lightly twisting. "I warned you not to provoke me earlier, to take it slow. But you're hard headed Daniel, so stubborn."

Vlad continues to tease his nipples with one hand using the other to unzip the teen's pants. He rips away the pillow between them tossing it to the floor to get better access.

"Take is slow?! I only kissed your neck dumbass!" Danny yells out, Vlad is now panting into Danny's neck the teen's voice hics and he moans from the sensation of Vlad holding him so tight. Danny arches his back when Vlad leans down to lick the youngers nipple soaking his shirt. Danny bites his lip pulling on silver hair when he feels teeth nip and suck at his chest.

Looking down Danny notices Vlad's eyes were now blood red and glowing; his powers looked unstable the more he ravished his body. Danny breathes out trying to have some command in his voice.

:V-vlad...are you even in control? You have to calm down, just breath I think this is triggering something in your powers."

Vlad grabs Danny's wrist firmly pulling his arm up to expose his side, he slides his shirt up managing to pull one arm out of his sleeve. Vlad keeps the teens arm up to keep the shirt out of the way. Danny stops breathing as a tight ball of heat burst in his lower stomach rising to his chest. His panting increased and he lets out another soft moan, when Vlad's wet tongue traces over his bare flesh.

"I don't want to calm down; I want to hear you more, give me more of your voice." A hand snakes around Danny's hips sliding into his sweaty pants fumbling around for his heat. Danny gasps Vlad's fingers trace over the head of his clothed dick.

Danny groans feeling blood rush south, his pants felt too hot and he needed release soon. Vlad's fingers continued feathering across the hot length feeling precum soak his boxers, he teasingly swirled his fingers over the head forcing Danny to arch his back. Vlad chuckles biting the teens shoulder and grabs his ass moving his hips into his slow grinding pace.

Danny sweats and gasps reduced to a whimpering mess as Vlad tugs out his full throbbing length. He gently strokes it from tip to base as he licks the shell of the teen's ear.

"Oh Daniel, are you ready to cum for me? I promise I'll let you go if you make a little more noise for me." He purrs sweetly in his ear biting his lobe waiting for a response.

"But Vlad, I'm not. I don't want- I can't. "Danny couldn't keep lying to himself, this did feel good. He wanted more from the older, but it still felt off somehow. He quickly reaches down trying to finish himself off before it could be taken any further.

Vlad hisses and flips the younger onto his back pressing him into the sofa. He hikes the teen's legs over his hips and pins his arms down at the top on the cushion. Danny was shocked how easily Vlad had gotten into his pants and his eyes flashed a bit of worry as Vlad smirked victoriously over him.

"Count this as completely experimental Daniel, now stop squirming." Vlad growls dangerously dragging his own pajama pants down releasing his dick, he slowly presses it into Danny's.

"AH!" The teen whimpers eagerly thrusting against the elder's heat. Vlad groans approvingly bucking his throbbing member against Danny's dick.

"Ah~ Vlad go f-faster!" Danny pleads licking his lips; he seemed too dazed to care about his enticing appearance.

Vlad eager to please grabs Danny's hips and picks up the pace sliding their cocks together, Danny throws his head back moaning louder. His chest feels heavy and hotter than ever as Vlad humps him into the couch.

A warm hand covers the both of their dicks as Vlad rides into the delirious halfa ready to ejaculate.

"Daniel!" Vlad shudders when he releases earlier than the younger, he pumps his sticky load onto his lower stomach. He older continues to furiously stroke Danny's pulsing length determined to help the boy finish.

Danny cries out when he at last spills his seed into the elder's hand, he gasps out very spent from the hand job. The silver haired man neatly tucks Danny and himself back into their boxers while licking his hand clean of the substance.

"Well that was fast." Vlad mumbles a tad upset he can't last as long as he used to. "Thank you for your cooperation Daniel." Vlad reaches for the glass on the table then pouring himself some wine.

"Dude, you could have at least washed your hands." Danny trembles out covering himself with the pillow. "I can't believe you just…"

"Oh come now I only helped you release, I could have continued but we both no longer need any sexual contact."

Vlad sits back on the couch spent and glances to Danny who's still flushed and limp. Danny refused to remove the pillow from his face the remainder of the film.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself boy?" Vlad says casually sipping on his glass of wine.

"MHM." Came a muffled yes, Danny scooted further into the couch keeping his distance from the older man. Vlad furrowed his brow rolling his eyes as he turned the TV back to its basic cable. The older man felt a bit guilty for forcing himself onto Danny like that, but he didn't listen to his warning. It wasn't that bad right?

Vlad sighs heavily finishing his glass leaving it on the table; he gives Danny one last glance wondering if he'd get any words out of the younger teen. Sadly Danny remained hiding behind the pillow curled up in a blanket on the couch.

"Well since I'm now the bad guy again, I'm going to bed. Have a good night Daniel." Vlad turns around slowly making his way to his room leaving Danny alone to his thoughts.

* * *

After the 'movie incident' as Danny calls it, Vlad has avoided him for the past 2 days. Every morning he'd get a glimpse of the older halfa cooking up breakfast then vanishing for the rest of the day. Sure Danny could simply tail the man in ghost form, but he still felt hot and bothered around the elder.

Danny felt it was best to give him some space, since he was the one who reacted badly after the 'experiment', yet it still made Danny feel very alone for those 2 days. Having no one to talk to or explain his absence really wore on his consciousness, what was he going to say.

"_Yeah guys, I ran away with Vlad to become experiments with benefits. See you, whenever we figure this out." _Danny sighs chewing on some trail mix as he strolls down the long hallway to his room.

The place felt big, but it lacked the gaudy furniture and classy feel. If anything it was just a giant lab dorm on a small island.

Danny stopped when he caught a glimpse of Vlad turning the corner with a basket in his hands.

"Hey Vlad." Danny waves meekly chewing slower.

Vlad brows rise in slight shock and he quickly spins around hastily walking towards the opposite direction.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"So sorry Daniel, I forgot I have something to tend to in my lab." Vlad yells behind him trying to lose the teen. "It'd be best if you didn't follow me –I'm working on unstable-er things!" Vlad rounds the corner halted by a transformed floating Danny with his arms crossed.

"So whatever you're working on, it has to do with laundry right?" Danny looks at Vlad's hands and back up to his face grumpily. "Why are you avoiding me?! I have some things I'd like to ask you."

Vlad sighs and Danny grabs the basket of laundry from him and they proceed down the hallway to drop off the laundry in the machine. "I'll help you with this, and you're going to explain to me what you've been looking into alright?"

"Look boy I don't think you're in any position to be demanding things from me, when I am the scientist. Just be a good boy and do whatever it is you do, while I get to work. "

"But I'm bored!" The teen fumes as he finishes up the last of the laundry.

"Daniel, at 4pm today I'll be having someone drop off some supplies for us alright? And then your teenage mind will be occupied with whatever I can find in our supplies alright?" Vlad makes his way to his lab.

"Really? Sweet! But hey, can I like train with you or something?" Danny floats in front of the man again, Vlad too busy in his own thoughts accidently walks right through Danny.

He cringes holding his chest tight falling to one knee.

"Fruit loop!" Danny de-transforms helping the older up with concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't think that would trigger anything." Vlad rubs his head regaining his composure standing strait.

"No, No it's quite alright. This proves that my studies are on the right track. Come with me, I have some things to explain to you."

Danny perks up still wary to let Vlad walk on his own. "Sure."

They make their way to Vlad's lab; Danny curiously scans over the boards full of information and glances at Vlad who sits at his desk.

"It turns out that I have undergone hibernation, or well second one." Danny tilts his head curiously confused, Vlad smirks enjoying the teen's genuine interest.

"While not aware of it, I was actually in hibernation in space for all of those years to protect my human half. My consciousness was awake though, I simply thought I was able to move. But because I stayed in that stasis for at least 5 years once I got back to earth I damaged my core."

Danny looks at Vlad squinting. "I guess stasis for a halfa means no aging or damage to your human body huh?"

"Yes, well that's what I thought but for some reason my core is only able to react to yours, probably because were the only two of our kind."

"Don't other ghosts have cores?" Danny scratches his head.

"That is correct, but theirs are weak, or incompatible. We on the other hand are two of the same and need each other to remain healthy." Vlad pulls up a screen that's monitoring his own body.

"Woah! Health? Are you alright, am I going to be alright?" Danny panics.

"That's I'm unsure of, but when I passed through you it felt like a shock to my heart. I think I'll be needing a nap soon."

Danny felt a pang of guilt hit him looking at the older mans tired face, a small idea popped into his head.

"Look I know I sort of over reacted a few days ago, but I'm willing to help in any way I can now. If this affects our health then I need to be putting more work into this." Vlad rolled his eyes closing the monitor. "I suppose letting me do all the work would go against your hero's code hm? What do you have in mind?" He sits back in his chair pressing his fingertips together.

Danny spins his chair around facing him. "I'm going to engage in experiment with you, try to keep up." Danny smirks leaning in to kiss Vlad on the lips lightly, he pulls away to observe the man's face. Vlad was shell shocked a light pink tinting's his face.

"Daniel, what was that?" He clears his throat licking his lips, Danny leans in closer pushing the chair to Vlad's desk.

"Unlike you I like to get to know someone before getting into their pants. So were going to take it slow today." Danny purrs hooking his finger into Vlad's shirt pulling him closer to his face, his eyes flash green.

"Daniel, you may be suffering from your cores impulsive instincts this may not be you talking." Vlad whispers out getting lost in the boys enticing eyes.

"Guess you'll have to record this then." Danny plants another full kiss on the older man's lips nibbling a little before pulling away again. The teen grabs a handful of Vlad's hair arching his head up to kiss him harder, a sly tongue slides the elder's mouth forcing a moan from his lips.

" Hm, Vlad I understand what you meant by instinct. Do me a favor and make more noise for me, it sounds so good." Danny groans almost sounding similar to Dan.

Vlad's heart races at the intimate voice Danny talked in. He grabs Danny's face tilting their heads to kiss the boy deeper until they both have to pull apart for air. Danny growls eyes glowing a dangerous green as he licks Vlad's lower lip playfully nipping him before thrusting his tongue into the elders mouth.

Vlad gasps out sliding a hand up Danny's back determined to get him into his lap but the teen was focused on sucking his tongue into his mouth.

The older halfa giving in grabs the teens hips pulling him away to breath.

"Daniel, you're sucking the life out of me, can we please stop now?" Vlad huffs out feeling his core heat up, sending shocks through his body.

"Mmmn?" Vlad's grunts and reaction snapped Danny back to his senses as he holds Vlad's shoulders.

"Oh man, this core business is really screwing with you huh? Let's get you to bed, hope that make out helped a bit." Danny helps Vlad to his feet, he transforms turning them intangible flying them to Vlad's room.

"Daniel, under no circumstances are you to leave this island without my permission you understand?"

"Yeah yeah, you set up the cloaking device and blah blah." Danny places the man on his feet letting him flop into bed.

"Also, at 4 pm today you will be meeting my assistant, don't bother opening any doors, he knows how to get in. I may not be awake to brief him so give him this."

Vlad rolls to his back and pulls out an USB handing it to Danny.

"Alright, have a good nap fruit loop."

"Please, stop calling me that." Vlad complains pulling a blanket over himself turning away from Danny.

The boy glanced to a clock on the wall, 2:48 he had at least 2 hours until the delivery man came with interesting things. Danny sighs sitting at the bottom of Vlads bed, the fact that Vlad turned away from Danny really pissed him off.

After all the intimate things they were doing Vlad should at least look at him. Danny really didn't want to sit there being upset about something so simple. Caving in Danny decided to break the taboo , he stood pulling Vlads covers away slightly making room for himself to lie down.

Pulling the covers over the both of them Danny places his arms behind his head waiting to be yelled at.

Instead of a lecture Vlad turns back around already half asleep pulling Danny to his chest. Surprised the teen nuzzles under the elders chin wrapping his arms around his body.

Danny smiles letting the older rest, he hoped he wouldn't fall asleep and miss the guest, so he settled for watching Vlad sleep.

"_Better than sulking about stupid things I guess." Danny thinks to himself._

* * *

Danny broke himself from the peaceful trance of watching the elder sleep. The day slowly went by, and it started to drizzle outside. Sure it was gloomy but the soft light that entered the room made it extremely relaxing for Danny. It was almost time to meet the mysterious stranger Vlad mentioned and Danny didn't want to miss it.

He gently moved himself out of the bed tucking Vlad in before closing the door.

"I should wake Vlad with a snack or something, wonder what the dude has to offer." The boy transforms and enters the kitchen looking for any type of tea or crackers.

"What to fruit loops eat?" Danny mumbles to himself, the sound of a door opening alerts Danny. Expecting to hear Vlad's voice, Danny jumps at the familiar one.

"Well if it isn't the little whelp, Plasmius wasn't kidding when he said he finally got you under control."

Danny gets into a battle stance shrieking. "Skulker?!" The larger ghost puts his palm up defensively and lifts his other hand holding a sack.

"Looking for this?" He smirks jiggling the bag.

"That's, you're!" Danny lowers his fists pouting; he fishes in his pocket for the USB Vlad gave him tossing it to Skulker. "You should know what this is for."

"Where is Plasmius?" Skulker demands.

"He's taking a nap." Danny snaps way harder than intended to, his eyes flashing green.

"I see." Skulkers face seems all knowing at the teen's reaction. "I will return when he's awake, thank you for the information." The hunter drops the heavy bag to Danny's feet before phasing out of the place.

"Well that was quick, no aggressive banter? Man I need a new arch enemy." Danny looks around to cautiously before searching through the bag.

It held several fresh groceries for the fridge and the newest gaming system for Danny. The teen's eyes sparkle at the thought of playing the games on Vlad's huge TV.

"SWEET!" he yells louder than expected, a low mumble was heard but Danny shrugged it off putting the groceries away and preparing a snack tray to bring to Vlad. He then eagerly set up the game system.

Sure Danny played a few games when he had time but this was going to be epic, he even had surround sound. He played for at least an hour before a soft ahem broke his concentration.

"You should use a pillow to sit properly in that chair Daniel."

"Sup fruit loop, sleep well?" Danny responds not looking away from his game.

"I was sleeping well until my bed warmer decided to leave. Really Daniel you could have at least woke me up, I still have lab work to finish up."

"There's a tray of snacks in the kitchen for you. Heh, who would have thought Skulker, was still your bud huh?"

"Glad to see you didn't maul him." The silver haired halfa was delighted the boy made him something to curve his hunger after his nap.

"Thank you for the tray Daniel, and try not to stay up all night playing games. Can't have my test subject exhausted hm?"

"Gross old man." Danny laughs blushing. "You better not be thinking of me when you're getting it off in your lab." Danny jokes.

"And, what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Vlad plays along with the banter throwing a pillow at Danny before leaving the room with his tray.

"I guess I'd have to feel flattered." Danny mumbles to himself settling in his chair ready to game."

* * *

-Reading how to write smut for dummies-


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

**Warnings: **Homosexuality, Adult language and mature themes and typos ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I am not making any profit off of this.

**Note: **_Will be updating more, now that the internet is back up. Really bad weather eh?_

_Sexual content in this chapter._

* * *

Sam was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, when she got her hands on the Fenton's oh boy. They were going to be apologizing to her for the next decade when she's done with them. The sound of a jail cell alerted the feisty girl.

"Sam Mason, someone is here to bail you out." The voice calls lazily.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" She shouts pushing her way out of the jail cell.

"Sammy!" Steve calls out happily going in for a hug, he misses when Sam stomps ahead too angered to celebrate.

"Oh come on Sam, I was able to get you out! We should be happy that we were even able to get you out this soon." Steve reasons as they step out of the building.

"Yeah, yeah just get me out of here, what's the game plan?" Entering Sam's car they make their way down the street.

"Well, Jasmine and Valerie are waiting for us at a rendezvous point."

"And the Fenton's?" Sam says bitterly crossing her arms, Steve gulps nervously his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"It's best if we lay low at Jasmine's house, they don't care that your out of jail but. The men in white are getting involved, trust me they won't be as lenient.

"Terrific, I guess Tucker will be too busy covering for us while we make plans huh?"

"Bingo." Steve whistles stopping the car; they pull into a garage exiting the car.

"Oh man I can't believe I forgot to get some snacks!" Steve whines slapping his forehead.

Sam rolls her eyes grabbing his arm and leading him through the Jasmines house.

"Steve you're very thoughtful, but right now we need to get down to business."

"Mhm." He pouts. "I'm just going to be bored, this is your group of friends, and I feel left out y'know."

Sam stops to hold Steve's hand. "Hey, after all of this we can take a long vacation away from home. How's that sound?"

Steve smiles and blushes. "Bikini's!" He pumps his fist in the air.

"SAM!" A voice yells happily, the couple jumps completely startled.

Danni flies through the walls hugging Sam's torso squealing, while Valerie rounds the corner. Sam pets Danni's head hugging back.

"How are ya kiddo, man your growing up fast. It's even a bit creepy how you look like Danny." Danni's smile falters at the mention of Danny.

"Well, I am his clone after all…"She rubs her arm looking away, and floats back into the air. The awkward silence is broken by another voice.

"Welcome back guys, how was jail Sammy?" Val smirks beckoning them in her direction. Sam and Valerie had a rocky relationship in high school, but over the years they were able to become friendly rivals.

"Well I wasn't exactly in jail for an illegal reason, so I can't give you any juicy details on the hard life." Sam laughs leading Steve with her.

The group sits themselves into comfortable chairs that Jazz would use for therapy sessions. Valerie sets up a table in the center of the room handing Sam and Steve some snacks. Steve happily eats the food getting crumbs all over his lap, Sam coo's and wipes his mouth.

Danni sits herself in a chair rolling her eyes at the affection.

"It's good to see everyone could make it tonight." Jazz walks in carrying some equipment placing it in the center of the table. "I've prepared a slide show for the current events I'm about to show you.

"OOoo A movie." Steve smiles with his face full, Val shoots a look to him and he quiets.

After setting up the equipment Jazz grabs the clicker and starts the presentation.

"As you know, my brother Danny Fenton, formerly known as Danny Phantom has gone missing. Why?" She changes the screen to Vlad Masters.

"Because of this man, Vlad Masters was originally the Mayor of Amityville 5 years ago, while also being the Wisconsin Ghost. He and Danny have fought countless times in the past. And while Danny is strong today, back then Danny was still maturing and not always strong enough to defeat Vlad."

Steve raises a hand. "Didn't Vlad go like missing after that whole Disasteroid event? I saw it on TV and he was a real dick eh?" Jazz nods and changes the picture again.

"Yes, well Vlad aka Plasmius was assumed to be dead in outer space after the first mission had failed. Bringing this into term."

The group looked confused.

"Danny was not okay with the fact that he might have caused the death of Vlad Masters."

"Well duh, Danny is a sweet guy. He's a hero he doesn't want to kill anybody." Val gestures with her hands drinking her beverage.

"Exactly, Danny and Vlad are the only two of their kind. Meaning that on some level Danny cares about Vlad."

Sam's face was blank and she burst out into laughter. "Jazz, don't you understand, Danny cares about everyone. If anything that old fruit loop doesn't deserve anyone, he was way too stubborn and stuck in the past."

Jazz crosses her arms and gives Sam a look. "Danny came to me one day to talk about Vlad Sam this is serious."

"Whaaaaaatt?" Sam says sarcastically. "Was it to joke about the man?"

"Vlad's alive Sam." Danny yells fed up with where the conversation was going.

"W-wait WHAT?! I thought Danny went on some type of weird search mission for Vlad's corpse!"

Steve looks back and forth between the screen and Sam's face still chewing. "So what, the dudes alive, what's the real issue here?"

"Danny and Vlad are two mature halfas, and I'm sure my parents are hunting for them to experiment on them." Jazz explains.

"It's only a matter of time before they find out about me." Danni whispers sadly, Valerie puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We won't let that happen Danni, you're our ace in the hole."

"Yes, also about these cores."

"Cores?" Everyone questions.

"Vlad was captured a while ago after he landed on earth, these are the pictures." Jazz clicks through several pictures of a massive object embedded in the earth.

"But, that's just a rock." Steve points out.

"These files were hacked from my parents place by tucker, what you're seeing here is a preserved Vlad masters. Once word got out of his landing, my parents quickly apprehended him and experimented on his core. With the new information they discovered that Vlad is technically immortal."

"I-immortal?" Danni stutters her face paling. Valerie hugs her head to her chest protectively.

"The men in white want to harvest this power in thought of giving humans a type of immortality. While the Fenton's want to use it to keep all ghosts in check. Meaning a weapon that could destroy them completely."

Everyone stops to contemplate on that information.

"So, why is Danny important with this information? The Fenton's wouldn't experiment on their son, and Danny is strong enough to fight off the men in white right?" Steve cuts in, being the one less affected by the grim news.

" My parents are afraid that Vlad and Danny will…uhh"

"What?"

"They will become lovers. Their cores being compatible, they could change the ghost world once whey errr…mate."

"Once they fuck?" Steve blurts out; Val covers Danni's ears growling at the man.

"I'm not sure, but it might be more spirit related, both ends have to be consenting."

"So, if we don't find Danny he could accidentally create some type of super power." Valerie says on a serious note.

"Yes, but the good news is Vlad is injured. Well that's not good, but his core has been damaged with all of the experiments that were done on him. If we can get to Danny and Vlad before he's completely healed, we can stop this." Jazz finishes the presentation.

"But, what if we shouldn't stop them…What if this is just like a nature thing?" Sam ponders her hand holding her head. Danni jumps out of Valerie's arms and agrees.

"Yeah, why don't we just let them do what they need to do?" Jazz bites her lip, deep in thought.

"Because we might never see Danny again. Once they figure out their immortal who knows what will happen, I at least want to see my baby brother again before he goes off and disappears. I'm sure that goes for everyone in this room."

Val lowers her head remembering her times with Danny. "Everyone here has a connection to Danny Fenton, and if they care about him we should stop them before anything gets out of hand."

Sam tugs at the hem of her skirt nervously. _"Oh Danny what are you getting yourself into?"_

* * *

Danny flies past a training obstacle the force of his flight making the object wiggle. He makes a hard turn looping around another, then preforming a spin. Charging up his ecto beams he fires a laser into a test dummy sending it aflame. His other hand blasts an ice beam freezing a projectile being thrown at him. Doing another back flip in the air he dodges a swipe from another incoming object.

"Daniel slow down! I can't gauge you correctly if you're doing all of those ridiculous tricks!" Vlad fumes through the monitor.

"Look, if you're going to be training me stop playing games. Come at me like were enemies Vlad, or is that too hard for you to do?" Danny puffs out his chest crossing his arms.

Vlad behind the door squints angrily typing something into the monitor.

"You asked for it. Because you refuse to cooperate for me to test your abilities I'll be sending out a core disruptor signal, let's see how well you can fly around now."

"A what?" Danny now curious watches at the training room remains the same.

"HA, some disruptor, I'm still he-"

Danny grabs his head screaming as a loud shrieking noise pierces his brain. "His hair flashes black and white as he grunts out in pain, one of the training dummies lashes at Danny hitting him In his side.

Too distracted by the noise Danny slams into the training wall still holding his head and screaming. Vlad bites his lip in anxiety turning down the noise a bit so Danny wouldn't be in too much pain.

A net fires over Danny trapping him to the wall, while some drones make their way to his position with saw blades. The frantic boy cracks an eye open through the hazy noise and screams again.

Sparks fly from his chest and Danny releases a powerful ghostly wail that shakes the room causing the lights to flicker.

"Daniel!" Vlad calls through the speakers, but the boy continues to wail obliterating the drones. Some of the flooring and metal peels from the walls setting off small explosions starting fires.

Vlad turns off the signal and cancels the training session. "Daniel!" He calls out looking into the room through the small window in front of the monitors. He watched the teen pry off the net that trapped him to the wall and slowly float forward.

Still rubbing his head Danny floats to the window to speak with Vlad. He places his palms on the glass separating them, and pants softly. "Are you alright, turn human and meet me up here so I may study your condition. "

Vlad bites the end of his pen scribbling some notes onto a clipboard; he pulls an USB from his lab coat and plugs it into his computer.

"Daniel? What are you waiting for? Get up here." Vlad continues not looking at the boy who remained watching the older. "Vlad turns around to open a drawer, pulling out a small kit. He grabs a vial opening the kit to pull out a syringe.

Taking a sample from the vial with the needle he heats up various beakers with colorful liquids measuring another formula to mix with the one in the syringe.

"Daniel, I won't repeat myself, meet me upstairs NOW." He lowers his glasses from the bridge of his nose to look at the boy in the window.

Danny remained with his palms on the glass staring at Vlad hungrily; the look startled the older man.

"D-daniel?" Vlad stutters, watching Danny lick his lips. "Maybe it's best if you stayed in there." Vlad looks down noticing Danny's core pulsing a slow bright blue. Danny stated to bang his fist on the glass with a hard tempo wanting to get in.

Vlad noticed the room was too damaged to gas the boy, and he didn't have any powers to flee in case Danny's behavior turned for the worst.

"Daniel, please get ahold of yourself, this look isn't very becoming of you." Vlad quickly mixes the syringe with another substance as the banging persists.

Danny places his hands on the thick glass between them, his eyes slightly distant as the glass starts to freeze. Vlad gulps ding all he can to figure out something to get the teen to calm down. He searches his lab for any type of tranquilizer; he could use the experimental serum he just created. But the elder didn't want to rick Danny's life with the test drug.

A blast sends icy glass rushing into Vlad's direction, and cold hands grab his shoulders.

"Vlad." Danny purrs pushing his face into Vlad's neck, he further presses Vlad into his lab table. His forcefulness causes the elder to lean on the table and drop the syringe as the teen attacks his neck.

"Get ahold of yourself boy!" Vlad shouts fumbling for the needle. Danny firmly slides a hand down Vlad's chest ripping open his lab coat, the buttons sent plunking to the ground.

Vlad trembles grabbing the boys hair moaning as he licks and sucks at his collar. The teen lets out an approving growl picking up Vlad and setting him on the table.

"Whatever I triggered, I'll make sure to defiantly write this down." Vlad pants almost in reach of the needle.

Danny successfully pries open Vlad's lab coat reaching down for his belt. Whatever was compelling him to do this left out his common sense to just turn everything intangible.

"Daniel, can you understand me? You have to snap out of it." Vlad tries to reason, but is cut off with a passionate kiss. A cold tongue is pushed into his mouth invading as hands palm and massage his crotch.

The elder gasps out melting in the kiss forgetting the needle as he wraps his legs around the horny teen. Danny pulls away from Vlad's mouth to bite roughly into his shoulder, almost piercing the skin.

"Butter biscuits!" He whines out trying to pull Danny's head away, the teen licks the spot soothingly moving up to his ear to bite that with the same pressure.

Vlad yelps again now clawing for the needle to inject the teen, Danny's hand grabs Vlad's flailing arm. He looks to the needle then back to Vlad frowning, his eyes glowing green.

"Oh boy…" The elder halfa gulps.

Danny grabs Vlad's body shoving the table and its contents clattering to the floor.

With the teen now on top between Vlad's legs he rips off his belt with a rough yank tearing into Vlad's lab pants.

"Daniel please!"

The younger smirks taking Vlad's pleas as an invitation tugs down his boxers freeing his member. The glow from Danny's chest getting brighter as he leans in closer. Danny picks the disheveled glasses from the elders face with his teeth chucking them away.

Gently taking Vlad into his hands Danny strokes the elder slowly trying to get more noises from him.

"Gah!" Vlad bites his lip closing his eyes not wanting to be held under Danny's curious but lustful gaze.

The teen pushes at Vlad's head with his thumb smearing precum up and down his length. His other hand snakes around Vlad's leg lifting it for a better view. Opening his eyes Vlad spots the small needle amongst the clatter under Danny's leg. A pressure in his lower regions calls Vlad back to the situation; Danny was attempting to push in a dry gloved finger.

"AH DANIEL! NO!" Vlad thrashes kicking a leg out of the boys grip, Vlad feels his chest tighten as it pushes in dry sending a shock through his body.

Danny leans over to capture Vlad's lips again swallowing his protests and soothing him with his tongue.

"The boy's a better kisser than anticipated." Vlad thinks to himself as the finger wiggles around searching. The elder was still too tight and unwilling for Danny to manage getting another in.

Vlad nips at the youngers lips trying to push himself up to reach the needle next to his leg. Danny grabs Vlad's hips pulling him into his lap with his finger still embedded in the elder.

The teen moans as Vlad's erection presses against his clothed one, his finger pushes farther hitting the node that sends a sharp rush of pleasure through Vlad's body.

The elder moans loudly shivering as he holds himself up by Danny's shoulders. Panting with most of his self-restrain gone Vlad runs his hand through the boy's hair kissing him hard as Danny continues to push the finger into him.

Slowly Vlad thrusts his hips onto the teen's fingers moaning louder than he ever has in a while. Danny placed sweet kisses up his neck reveling in the noises, his free hand kneading and spreading Vlad's ass.

The elder wraps his legs around the teen's hips his hand landing on something round.

"Cheese logs…" He mutters gasping, as he holds the syringe I his hand now. It was better if Danny slept with him in his right mind, not under a core frenzied mate cycle. No matter how good the pleasure was, Vlad didn't want to break the boy's trust again.

It's not like Vlad could last any longer with Danny poking away directly at his prostate. Vlad's body locks up as he cums just from Danny's finger, his load spills on the youngers stomach and he slumps. The elder quickly injects the boy with the syringe into his side.

The finger in his backside slips out and Danny's eyes flash as he holds the exhausted elder.

"Uhh, what happened?" Danny shakes his head, he transforms back into a human. His eyes dart to the well ravished Vlad and clutter on the floor.

"Oh my god-Vlad! Are you alright?! Wah-"Looking down to his hard on and cum splattered stomach Danny turns bright red.

"DID I-"He chokes out feeling extremely bad. Vlad laughs and sighs, he was glad his make shift serum didn't harm the boy, but still needed to do tests just in case.

"Next time, Ill warn you before I mess with your core." Vlad shuffles pulling his pants up not wanting to be exposed.

An embarrassed Danny covers his face and closes his legs trying to distract himself from the heat below.

"Come now, I can't have you doing everything for me Daniel. I guess I'll have to return the favor."

Danny's eyes widen as Vlad reaches into his training sweat pants pulling out his pulsing member.

"But-" All protests are silenced as Vlad sucks on the head of Danny's dick his tongue slowly rolling over the slit.

A loud groan satisfies Vlad as he laps from base to tip kissing underneath the head. Danny clenches his fists on the lab floor gasping with his eyes closed.

It puzzled how the boy could change persona's with the flip of a coin when his core was involved.

"Oh my god fruit loop, this feels so right." Danny pants and arches his back when the elder Deep throats him pushing it as far back as he could.

Vlad was slightly experienced with things like this, but not a pro at deep throating. Taking in the boy's thick member made his eyes tear as he pulled off with a wet pop to suckle on the head in a lewd fashion. Danny's hand unconsciously pushes Vlad's head down forcing him to take him whole again, the frantic head bobbing gave Vlad the signal the younger was finishing.

Grabbing the sides of Danny hips Vlad moans sending vibrations through his dick forcing Danny to come into the elders waiting mouth.

"Awe geeze! I'm so sorry Vlad, I didn't mean to-"

Vlad simply hums and swallows all of it like a champ, then licking the boy clean, before putting him back into his pants.

" Shoosh." Vlad puts a finger to Danny mouth licking his lips.

"This makes us, even. Now please be a dear and help clean up my lab that you ruined so I may resume my tests." Vlad returned to his professional voice straitening up his lab coat and putting on his glasses.

"I-Im really sorry." Danny blushes removing his shirt with Vlad's cum on it. He quietly picks up the table and looks around the mess he's made. "How did this even, what did I do? You sure you're not hurt?" Danny looks at the shattered glass and Vlad's hickeys and bites.

"Im fine Daniel." Vlad sighs tiredly sitting back in his lab chair. "Please just, clean up this mess."

Danny didn't like the tone of his voice and quietly resumed fixing the area. He had to make it up to the elder for that outburst, even if it was a test.

* * *

_Guess you could say that Danny's mind wasn't the only thing blown in this chapter._

_[Badum- Tst] –Bad puns anyone?-_


End file.
